Kolory
by DoctorSuicide
Summary: Kolorowe AU, świat w którym każdy dotyk pozostawia na ciele ślad. Zależnie od emocji jakie czuła wobec dotykanego dana osoba, ślad ma inne barwy. *pełny opis w środku*
1. Chapter 1

**Kolory**

 **Summary:**

Kolorowe AU, świat, w którym każdy dotyk pozostawia na ciele ślad. Zależnie od emocji jakie czuła wobec dotykanego dana osoba, ślad ma inne barwy.  
Dean Winchester jest funkcjonariuszem policji w Nowym Yorku. Razem z bratem mieszka na na Brooklynie i może nie jest aż tak źle, ale... Dean powoli popada w Szarość - jedną z najczęstszych chorób w społeczeństwie. O byciu Kolorowym może tylko pomarzyć.  
Tak samo jak Castiel, któremu grozi coś gorszego od Szarości.

 **Notes:**

Opis chyba mówi wszystko o zasadach AU ^^ Wymyśliła je moja część zafiksowana na punkcie sztuki i malarstwa, sami rozumiecie.  
Może ktoś jeszcze doceni kolorowych ludzi.  
Hope you enjoy :3

Woda jest ciepła i przyjemna. Jej grube, gorące bicze spadają na wyziębione ciało Deana, ogrzewając je. Zmywa brud, spłukuje stres dnia, oczyszcza Kolory pokrywające skórę. Twarda, szorstka gąbka sprawia, że stają się wyraźniejsze; uwidacznia granicę między poszczególnymi barwami, nieznacznie je rozjaśnia.

Dean zakręca korek i patrzy, jak lekko zabarwiona woda spływa do kanalizacji.

Owija się ręcznikiem i krytycznie patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Po raz setny myśli, że praca mu nie służy. A przynajmniej jego wyglądowi. Policjanci nie cieszą się zbytnią sympatią, a Dean nie cieszy się sympatią podwójnie. Może gdyby był milszy dla kolegów, mniej zgorzkniały, mniej Szary...

Może. Ale Szarość to błędne koło, ktoś raz nią zarażony rzadko umie być w pełni Kolorowy. Dlatego, kiedy codziennie po pracy Dean zdejmuje mundur, widzi na sobie nową warstwę Burego, Brązowego, Sinego, Popielatego. Oczywiście jest też sporo - może równie dużo - Zielonego, Czerwonego, Żółtego - nie jest w końcu cholernym wyrzutkiem. Ale proporcje pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt nadal są lekko przygnębiające.

Wychodzi z łazienki wprost do salonu.

Jego brat, Sam, leży na kanapie z książką - podręcznikiem prawa czy czymś takim. Unosi wzrok znad gęsto zadrukowanych stron i spogląda na Deana.

\- Kiepsko wyglądasz - mówi zatroskany, patrząc na odsłoniętą skórę brata.

\- Nie wyglądałbyś inaczej po przeprowadzaniu aresztowania. Wtedy ludzie zdecydowanie cię nie lubią - odpowiada z krzywym uśmiechem Dean, przechodząc obok niego w drodze do sypialni. Nie zwraca uwagi na to, że Sam, zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, przelotnie muska palcami jego przedramię.

Nie musi tego widzieć żeby wiedzieć, że w miejscu dotyku po jego skórze rozeszły się Turkusowe, Żółte i Jasnozielone plamy. Sam jak zawsze bardzo go kocha i bardzo się martwi.

Ostatnio może nawet bardziej. Po pierwsze, Dean zaczął coraz rzadziej wychodzić z domu po pracy. Niemal nie widuje się z Bennym, Adamem czy Ashem, a do tego nie miał okazji nikogo poznać, więc Czerwień namiętnego romansu (nawet, jeśli tylko na jedną noc) została w ilościach śladowych.

Poza tym, Sam ma nową dziewczynę, Jessicę. Od tego czasu oboje są tak Kolorowi, że mogliby próbować kariery w show-biznesie (telewizja chętnie pokazuje Kolorowych. W końcu media kreują pragnienia, a wszyscy pragną być tak bardzo otaczani ciepłem i miłością. Po tym najbardziej widać, że takich ludzi jest coraz mniej - stawki za udział w głupiej reklamie jogurtu są wysokie jak mało które). Oczywiście Sam nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, że jest tak bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy jego brat wygląda tak, a nie inaczej. Tylko dlatego Dean pozwala mu się dotykać. Każdemu innemu rzuciłby w twarz, że nie chce jego litość i doskonale czuje się w swoim ciele.

\- Hej, Dean? - Gdy kończy się ubierać słyszy z salonu podniesiony głos młodego.

\- No, co jest, Sammy? - pyta, podwijając rękawy bordowej koszuli.

\- Planujemy dzisiaj z Jess oglądać film. Wpadną Charlie z Jo, Kevin i pewnie Pamela z Balthazarem. Piszesz się?

Brzmi nieźle, bo Dean naprawdę lubi znajomych Sama. W sumie, widząc jak ważni dla niego są, czuje się trochę starszym bratem ich wszystkich. No dobra, może poza Balthazarem, ale on jest wyjątkowo upierdliwy i starszy od Deana - wykłada literaturę na uniwerku Sama.

Ale dzisiaj naprawdę nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo roześmianych dzieciaków. Jakoś nadal siedzi mu w głowie obraz aresztowanego dzisiaj chłopaka - miał może siedemnaście lat i prawdopodobnie resztę swojego życia spędzi w więzieniu za zabicie rodziców. Pewnie dobry adwokat byłby w stanie coś dla niego zrobić ale komuś z urzędu nie bardzo będzie chciało się marnować czas na coś takiego.

Nieważne. Dean woli nie myśl o tym, co się z nim stanie. Ale nie może wyprzeć ze świadomości tego, że szczupłe ciało pokrywały niemal w całości Czarne plamy. A Czerń jest zarezerwowana tylko dla uczuć najgorszych i sam Dean miał ją na sobie może dwa razy w życiu.

\- Nie, dzięki. Umówiłem się z Bennym. - kłamie gładko. Sam siedzi za daleko, żeby móc to zweryfikować "przypadkowym" dotykiem. - Rozumiesz młody, czasem muszę się zabawić z dorosłymi.

Jego brat prycha, ale uśmiecha się zadowolony.

\- Jasne jasne. Tylko wróć o ludzkiej godzinie i nie rób nic głupiego - rzuca żartobliwie.

\- Powiedziałbym żebyście bawili się grzecznie i nie roznieśli domu, ale na szczęście jesteście bandą nudnych kujonów - rewanżuje się, narzucając na ramiona skórzaną kurtkę. Stoi tyłem do Sama, ale w jego głosie słychać uśmiech.

Tak samo, jak słychać nadlatujący z furkotem podręcznik prawa.

Nie jest wycelowany bezpośrednio w Deana, ale mężczyzna i tak go łapie i patrzy z wyrzutem na Sama.

\- Mogłeś mnie zabić, Łosiu - mówi ze śmiertelną powagą, odrzucając książkę.

\- Wybacz. - Sam uśmiecha się jak ostatnia sucza - Zapomniałem, że brak ci obycia z ciężką literaturą.

\- Sucz - mamrocze Dean na pożegnanie.

\- Palant - odpowiada jego brat.

To ich ulubione wyznanie miłości.

Dochodzi dwunasta w nocy. Dean łazi po mieście od dobrych trzech godzin. Zdążył zahaczyć o pub i księgarnie, ale poza tym kręci się bez celu po stopniowo pustoszejących ulicach.

Niby Nowy York nigdy nie zasypia, ale z pewnością pustoszeje i zmienia barwy. O tej porze można spotkać tu najwięcej bezcelowych, Szarych samotników - biedaków, wyrzutków, ćpunów i dziwki (wyróżniające się na tym tle nadmiarem Czerwieni) albo grupki pijanych imprezowiczów.

Nagle Dean słyszy głośny wrzask. Rozgląda się i dociera do niego, że zamyślony nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to gdzie zawędrował. Wprost do El Barrino, jak miejscowi nazywali Harlem wschodni

Śmieszne. Nie zauważenie, że znalazło się w takim miejscu czasem można przypłacić życiem.

Stąd pewnie ten wrzask.

Chętnie rzuciłby się na ratunek, zrobił cokolwiek, ale źródło krzyku nie jest możliwe do zlokalizowania w plątaninie nieprzyjaznych uliczek. Prawdopodobnie, w co trzeciej ma właśnie miejsce jakieś przestępstwo i nieważne jak bardzo Dean by chciał, nie może nic z tym zrobić.

Mimo tego przekonania i tak decyduje się skręcić w jedną z alejek. Nawet samotna dziewczyna uratowana przez gwałtem to dużo, nieważne, ile ich jest.

Musi przejść zaledwie kilka metrów, żeby dostrzec postać kogoś, kto siedzi skulony na krawężniku.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta spokojnie, zatrzymując się w pewniej odległości od sylwetki, która z bliska jest zdecydowanie męska.

Oczywiście to dość głupie pytanie, bo siedzenie na wilgotnej, zaśmieconej ziemi w oszczanym, cuchnącym rozkładem zaułku nie jest w porządku, ale chodzi mu po prostu o to czy nieznajomy nie potrzebuje pomocy, bardziej niż po nim widać

Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga niewielką latarkę. Oświetla nią chłopaka - nie może mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat - by ocenić jego stan. Może być ranny, a może naćpany i potencjalnie niebezpieczny.

Ale na pierwszy rzut oka jest po prostu załamany.

Patrzy na Deana błękitnym jak wiosenne niebo oczyma, zmrużonymi od ostrego światła. Na jego Biało-Szarej twarzy maluje się czyste przerażenie. Drugie, co rzuca się w oczy po tym strachu, to Czarne plamy na odsłoniętych ramionach.

\- Przepraszam. Nie myślałem, że mówisz do mnie - mówi cicho, kuląc się w sobie.

Jego akcent jest czysto amerykański, więc na pewno nie jest jednym z latynoskich imigrantów, którzy zdominowali tę dzielnicę.

Nie wydaje się też groźniejszy niż zasmarkany dzieciak, więc Dean podchodzi bliżej i kuca przy nim. Nie ma chusteczek, ale w kieszeni znajduje serwetkę z jakiegoś baru. Podaje ją chłopakowi i pyta:

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Castiel - odpowiada krótko, wycierając nos.

\- Świetnie. Castiel. Ładne imię. - Może brzmi jakby mówił do małego dziecka, ale ten tu jest wyraźnie w szoku, a Dean ma doświadczenie z pracą z ludźmi w szoku. - Więc, Cas, co się stało? Ktoś cię skrzywdził? - dopytuje się. Nie dodaje, że jest policjantem, bo tutaj nie warto się tym chwalić.

\- Nie - jego głos staje się nieco pewniejszy - Po prostu... Ojciec wywalił mnie z domu. Chyba na amen - wyjaśnia.

Decyzja w sumie może nie być rozsądna, ale Dean czasem nie myśli. Zwłaszcza, kiedy coś wzbudzi w nim silne emocje. A Casowi na pewno nieźle to wyszło patrząc na to, że jedną z najbardziej wyrytych w pamięci Deana scen jest ta, jak ich ojciec wyrzuca Sama z domu.

Wtedy nie pomógł bratu tak jak powinien.

Teraz po części może to naprawić i do tego uratować kolejnego chłopaka przed Czernią.

\- Chodź tu, Cas. Pomogę ci. - Wstaje i wyciąga do niego rękę.

Castiel chwyta ją po chwili wahania i podnosi się z chodnika.

Jego oczy rozszerzają się z zaskoczenia, gdy od dłoni Deana pełznie po jego skórze żółto-pomarańczowa smuga, która bezlitośnie przykrywa Szarość.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Dean staje w progu mieszkania, podtrzymując Castiela, który wydaje się coraz słabszy, słyszy śmiech, czuje zapach popcornu, masła i czegoś jeszcze, co zdecydowanie jest chimichangą Pameli.

Jego towarzysz podnosi głowę, wcześniej nisko pochyloną i patrzy z zaskoczeniem najpierw w stronę salonu, a potem na Deana. Błękit jego oczu wydaje się jeszcze bardziej intensywny na tle szarawej skóry.

\- Myślałem, że mieszkasz sam - mówi zakłopotany

\- Z bratem i jego dziewczyną. W tej chwili mają gości - wyjaśnia Dean - Mam nadzieję, że... No wiesz, nie przeszkadza ci to.

Cas kręci głową, chociaż nie wygląda ja przekonanego. Dean dochodzi do wniosku, że musi być wyjątkowo zażenowany. Sam nie chciałby pokazywać się tłumowi nieznajomych, będąc w takim stanie.

\- Hej, spoko. - Policjant niepewnie dotyka jego ramienia. - Ręczę za te dzieciaki.

\- Winchester! - Usłyszał z salonu podniesiony głos Balthazara. - Wiemy, że tu jesteś. Chodź i pokaż, kogo przyprowadziłeś, bo plotki i domysły się szerzą.

Dean wydaje z siebie bezgłośny jęk, który w zamierzeniu miał znaczyć: "Dzięki za wsparcie, Taz". Jednak, o dziwo, po tej uwadze Cas wydaje się zyskać nieco pewności siebie.

\- Wierzę - mówi cicho.

\- No to chodź zanim sława nas wyprzedzi. Balthazar i Charlie to cholerne plotkary.

Kiedy wchodzą do salonu - Dean pierwszy, Cas nieco z tyłu - zza oparcia kanapy niemal jednocześnie wynurza się siedem głów. Na twarzach wszystkich maluje się jednakowe zainteresowanie, które niemal synchronicznie przechodzi w zdziwienie.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie, młody - stwierdza Balthazar, wstając.

Chce podejść do Casa, ale uprzedza go Jessica, która zrywa się jak oparzona.

\- Co się stało? - pyta Deana, jednocześnie patrząc na Catiela i fachowym okiem studentki medycyny, oceniając jego stan.

Ponad jej ramieniem Dean widzi, jak pozostali wymieniają między sobą ciche uwagi. Taktownie decydują się nie wtrącać. Widać, że Cas źle znosi zainteresowanie dwóch osób, a co dopiero większej grupy.

\- Nie napadaj na niego, Jess - wcina się Balthazar, gdy dziewczyna chce dotknąć twarzy Castiela. - Myślę, że jest w lekkim szoku

\- Też tak myślę - mówi natychmiast Dean, patrząc przepraszająco na chłopaka.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - Za plecami Jessici wyrasta Sam. W uspokajającym geście kładzie swojej dziewczynie dłonie na ramionach i uśmiecha się swoim jasnym, łagodnym uśmiechem. To właśnie są te chwile, kiedy Dean kocha go za zdolność łagodzenia sytuacji.

\- Castiel - odpowiada natychmiast, zadzierając lekko głowę, by spojrzeć w wesołe oczy młodszego Winchestera.

\- Zatem miło cię poznać, Castiel. Jestem Sam. - Ściska mu rękę i Dean z zadowoleniem odnotowuje Żółte smugi, które pozostawiają jego palce. - Blond dupek to Balthazar, a histeryczka to Jess. Przepraszam, jeśli cię przestraszyła, ale ma syndrom Matki Teresy. Nadpobudliwej.

Cas uśmiecha się słabo i widząc to, Dean sam ma ochotę lekko się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Ja... Chyba się nie dziwię. Nie wyglądam za dobrze - stwierdza zachrypniętym głosem.

Mając wreszcie okazję przyjrzeć mu się w pełnym świetle, Dean może stwierdzić to samo. Podarte spodnie, wyświechtana koszula, brudna skórzana kurtka, a do tego twarz miejscami pokryta Sinym - oznaką uszkodzonej skóry.

Jess chce zadać kolejne pytanie, ale Dean ją uprzedza i bierze Castiela pod ramię.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci, gdzie jest łazienka - oznajmia, prowadząc go w głąb mieszkania - Jo - rzuca jeszcze przez ramię - przyniesiesz z mojej szafy jakieś czyste ciuchy?

\- Przepraszam cię za nich - wzdycha Dean, gdy drzwi łazienki zamykają się za nimi.

Castiel patrzy na policjanta, który stoi oparty o białe kafelki, i uśmiecha się niepewnie.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Dean. Wydają się mili.

Nawet bardzo mili - myśli. Z ich kolorowych twarzy bije życzliwość i ciepło, których Castiel nie widuje w swoim bliższym otoczeniu. Chyba mają naprawdę dobre chęci i to całkiem bezinteresownie. Po prostu widzą, że potrzebuje pomocy. Wprawdzie nie pierwszy raz w życiu, ale z pewnością najbardziej.

\- Cieszę się, że ci odpowiadają. - Dean jest wyraźnie zadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji

Cas kręci głową.

\- Wiem, że jako policjant pracujesz z różnymi dupkami, którzy czasem przy okazji są niewdzięcznymi kretynami, ale... ja chyba nie jestem jednym z nich. Nie musisz się bać, że nagle się obrażę i zostaniesz z wyrzutami sumienia, bo nie umiałeś mi pomóc.

Odwraca się do niego plecami i zdejmuje koszulę, ale i tak czuje na sobie spojrzenie oczu Zielonych jak sama nadzieja.

\- Widzę, że mnie przejrzałeś. - Ton Deana nie zdradza żadnych specjalnych emocji, a Castiel czuje w nim cień obawy. Czy był zbyt bezpośredni?

\- Oczywiście nie myślę, że robisz to tylko po to, żeby nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia...

\- Cas, błagam cię - Chłopak odwraca się w sam raz, by zobaczyć, że oczy Deana są wzniesione ku niebu. - Nie brnijmy w to, co? Jesteś tu, bo staram się być dobrym facetem, a ty potrzebujesz chwili, żeby dojść do siebie - mówi.

W tej chwili drzwi łazienki otwierają się i do środka chodzi Jo, niosąc czyste ręczniki i ubrania.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jesteście nadzy - rzuca od progu, chociaż nawet gdyby okazało się, że są, byłoby już za późno.

\- Tak jakby, robiło ci to różnice. - Parska Dean po czym, patrząc na Castiela, który ma zdecydowane problemy z obcowaniem z nowymi ludźmi, dodaje konspiracyjnym szeptem: - Jo jest lesbijką.

\- A jego to strasznie podnieca - dodaje zaczepnie dziewczyna. Zgarnia, leżącą na umywalce kurtkę i koszulę Casa, po czym łapie Deana za nadgarstek. - Marzy, żeby wpakować się mi i Chaz do łóżka.

Zanim Cas odpowie cokolwiek, Jo wyciąga Deana z łazienki, na odchodnym rzucając przez ramię:

\- Jak się ogarniesz, jesteśmy w kuchni. Zostało jeszcze trochę chimichangi, a do tego Pamela dorwała się do kuchenki.

Chłopak zostaje sam w biało-złotej łazience i wreszcie może spokojnie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy: wyrzucili go. Nie ma już gdzie mieszkać, nie ma dokąd wracać. Jest sam, bo jego rodzina, tak naprawdę, nigdy nie istniała, a własnie utracił tę makabryczną parodię domu, do której, mimo wszystko, był jakoś przywiązany.

Został sam.

Myśl ta jest przytłaczająca do tego stopnia, że musi oprzeć się o umywalkę.

Patrzy w oczy swojemu odbiciu. Spodziewa się, że znów zajdą łzami, ale po chwili, w czasie której uspokaja oddech, zdaje sobie sprawę, że już nie może płakać. Jego oczy są suche, wylał już wszystkie łzy.

Dobrze.

Upewnia się, że drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, po czym ściąga t-shirt.

Staje zwrócony plecami do lustra i odwraca głowę, by przez ramię spojrzeć na swoje ciało. Patrzy na Czarne plamy - zaczynają się na łopatkach i spływają w dół, tworząc nierówne kształty. Wyglądają jak test Rorschacha, a na myśl przywodzą skrzydła.

Przez lata tworzył je ojciec Castiela - wracał do domu sfrustrowny dniem w dennej pracy, potem pił, a na koniec dnia bił najmłodszego syna - jedynego, który jeszcze przy nim został. Najczęściej jego ciosy i kopniaki trafiały właśnie w plecy.

Teraz nie jest łatwo się tego pozbyć. Nawarstwiały się przez lata, wsiąkło głęboko, a do tego Cas niemal nigdy nikomu ich nie pokazywał.

Ludzie bywają pełni uprzedzeń - chociaż jest już dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i nauka stoi wyżej niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać, nikomu nie udało się jeszcze wyjaśnić naukowo działania Barw. Niewiedza sprawia, że zaczynają się opierać na domysłach, a domysły często są podszyte obawą przed niezrozumiałym, obawa z kolei tworzy przesądy. Są ludzie, którzy wierzą, że Barwa ciała wsiąka w ducha.

Castiel chce w to nie wierzyć. Woli myśleć, że nie jest skazany na potępienie, że nie musi się bać, że jego dusza nie jest jeszcze czarna. Ale nie może ryzykować tego, że inni tak pomyślą. Że uznają, że można się tym zarazić.

Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy pierwszy raz jest tak potrzebujący, że nie odrzuca litości.

Dość, Castiel.

Wyjdziesz tam i będziesz się zachowywać przyzwoicie, bo nie chcesz, żeby Dean Winchester żałował swojej decyzji.

Kiedy Dean i Jo wchodzą do kuchni, Pamela miesza coś w garnku i dyryguje Balthazarem, Charlie siedzi z laptopem, a Sam, Jess i Kevin rozmawiają cicho pochyleni nad stołem.

\- Co z nim? - pyta Jessica

Dean wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jest w szoku. Nie mówił zbyt wiele, ale wiem, że ojciec wykopał go z domu. Chociaż raczej, nie ma po co tam wracać.

Sam kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. Zna ten ból, chociaż nie skończył tak jak Cas - miał plan i możliwości, więc niemal natychmiast się pozbierał.

\- Opieka społeczna? - sugeruje załzawiony Balthazar, nie przerywając siekania cebuli.

\- Jeszcze by się załapał. Castiel Novak, dziewiętnaście lat. Chaz, znajdź mi coś o nim - mówi Jo i wtedy Dean zauważa, że położyła kurtkę Casa na stole i zaczęła przeszukanie. W ręku trzyma już dokumenty, które przegląda i przekazuje Charlie.

\- Jo, nie możesz tak po prostu... - zaczyna policjant, ale Sam natychmiast mu przerywa.

\- Dean to chyba rozsądne. Wiem, że nie jesteśmy na posterunku i nie podejrzewam Castiela o nic złego, ale czasem lepiej mieć pewność. Wiesz, bądź co bądź, to jednak chłopak wzięty z ulicy. Nigdy nie wiesz.

\- Może być narkomanem, złodziejem albo wariatem - dodaje Kevin patrząc jak Jo waży w dłoni składany nożyk.

\- Kevin, ty mój skośny promyczku - wzdycha Dean ale musi przyznać mu rację. Nie chce patrzeć na Castiela zbyt subiektywnie, bo może stracić czujność.

Patrzy na to, co Jo znajduje w kurtce - jakieś papierki, kieszonkowe wydanie "Frankensteina", zapalniczkę, telefon z pękniętym ekranem, poplątane słuchawki i opakowanie czerwonych Marlboro. Gdy tylko Jess zobaczyła te ostatnie, jej ręką wyskoczyła jak atakująca kobra i pochwyciła wymiętą paczkę.

\- Żadnego palenia pod tym dachem. Ani nawet w promieniu pięciu metrów od niego - mówi stanowczo, chowajac fajki do tylnej kieszeni jeansów.

Dean widzi jak Balthazar - prawdopodobnie krewny lokomotywy, sądząc po tym, ile pali - wywraca oczami, ale nie komentuje.

Jo chowa rzeczy z powrotem do kurtki i idzie ją odwiesić.

W tym samym czasie Sam zostaje zagoniony do nakrywania stołu, bo poprzedni niewolnik Pameli wymówił się pilnym telefonem z uczelni.

\- Charlie, laptop ze stołu - rzuca Sam rozkładając talerze - Albo wiesz, Pamela gotowa podać ci na nim kurczaka.

Dziewczyna parska cicho, ale zamyka sprzęt.

\- Do jutra to załatwię - obiecuje Deanowi. Ten kiwa głową i tylko przygląda się całej scenie. Jest na swój sposób sielankowa. Warta docenienia, piękna przez kalejdoskop Barw, który ją tworzy, piękna przez głosy i zapachy, które im towarzyszą.

Nie pasuje tam. Jego miejsce jest tu - z boku

\- Wpadłeś w melancholijny nastrój - zauważa spokojnie Sam, stając obok niego. Stykają się ramionami i Dean niemal czuję jak Barwy pęłzną między nimi.

\- Bardzo możliwe. Czasem trzeba - odpowiada - Nie mogę całe życie być radosnym chłopcem, nie?

Sam nie odpowiada, chociaż Dean wie, co chciałby wytknąć - do bycia radosnym chłopcem jest mu zdecydowanie daleko.

\- Chyba wstawiłeś się trochę na smutno - mówi zamiast tego - Wiesz, nie powiem żebyś się cieszył ale... głowa do góry. Właśnie uratowałeś jakiegoś gościa. Nie wiem, czemu się tak zadręczasz...

\- Nie zadreczam się - prycha, patrząc na niego kątem oka. Sam jest tak zmartwiony, że brat musi się od niego odsunąć zanim całkiem zaleje go Pomarańczowo-Niebieski. - Skończ.

\- Okej, jak chcesz. Ale wiesz...

\- Tak, zawsze możemy pogadać, wiem Sammy - mówi nieco szorstko. Zaraz jednak się reflektuje. - Dzięki.

Wtedy, w progu kuchni staje Castiel, ubrany w ciuchy Deana, z jeszcze mokrymi włosami, i wszyscy milkną. Przez chwilę jest bardzo cicho i niezręcznie.

\- Na co czekacie? Myć ręce i do stołu. Ty Cassie nie musisz, już jesteś czysty. - Pamela macha drewnianą łyżką w sposób jasno mówiący, że umie zrobić z niej użytek w razie sprzeciwu.

\- Dzięki. Pachnie świetnie - mówi uprzejmie Cas, z wyraźnym zachwytem patrząc na jedzenie.

\- Bo jest świetne. - Dziewczyna wydyma pełne usta. - Ktoś musi ich karmić, bo zbankrutowaliby na fastfoodach.

\- A Balthazar umarłby z głodu - dodaje Kevin, wyciągając z lodówki piwo. - Jest całkowicie niesamodzielny.

Pamela wzrusza ramionami

\- Chyba tak. Swoją drogą, Kevin, bądź tak miły i zamknij drzwi. Chce się upewnić, że będzie siedział na wycieraczce póki sobie nie przemyśli czy warto zostawiać mnie samą w imię karmienia raka. - Mówiąc to, nakłada porcję zdecydowanie dwa razy większą niż przeciętna. Kładzie ją przed Casem i mówi: - Jedz. Nie czekaj na resztę, bo zaślinisz obrus.

Cas parska krótko, co brzmi jak niepewny śmiech.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Pam delikatnie przesuwa dłonią po jego wilgotnych włosach w typowo matczynym geście i Dean z zadowoleniem obserwuje Liliowy, który spływa na czoło chłopaka.

Odrywa się od ściany i podchodzi do stołu, by usiąść koło niego.

\- Będzie tylko lepiej - mówi cicho, lekko trącając stopą jego łydkę.

I po raz pierwszy Castiel uśmiecha się tak, że widać to również w jego oczach. Nie jest to nic wielkiego - ot, krótkie wygięcie warg - ale dla Deana coś ważnego.

Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy dochodzi do momentu, w którym dostaje powoli post alkoholowego zjazdu nastroju. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy w jakim stopniu to whisky trzymała jego samopoczucie, póki to nie spadło razem z jej poziomem.

\- Dziękuję - mówi Cas.

AN

Dziękuję za komentarze i support. To wiele znaczy :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ja... przepraszam każdego kto na to czekał, że trwało to tak dłougo ^^" Jednak na swoją obronę powiem, że musiałam, prócz utrzymywania się na poziomie w drugiej klasie lo, napisać esej na 15 stron na temat symboliki pociągu w literaturze polskiej XIX i XX wieku. To chyba trochę mnie tłumaczy, bo naprawdę tego cholerstwa nie pisze się tak łatwo jak słodkich destieli.  
Anyway, rozdział jest, hope you enjoy.

ooooooooooooo

Jessica jest delikatna. Muska szczupłymi palcami twarz Castiela, pozostawiając na niej Bladozielone smugi. To kolor szczerej troski - dlatego ściany szpitali nim malowane. Często ma to ukoić pacjentów i odwrócić uwagę od tego, że dotyk personelu jest Biały - lekarze i pielęgniarki, wypaleni zawodowo, zaczynają traktować pacjentów jak kolejny przedmiot do naprawienia.

Dean wierzy, że przyszła żona Sama nigdy nie będzie taka jak oni.

\- Nie wygląda to najgorzej. Trochę opuchlizny w miejscu siniaków, niegroźne rozcięcia. Wystarczy odrobina maści i do wesela się zagoi.

\- Dziękuję - mówi Castiel i dotyka jej ramienia, posyłając po nim trochę Fiołkowej wdzięczności.

\- Dobra. A teraz pokaż mi, co masz pod koszulką.

Fiolet przechodzi płynnie w Miedziany z odrobiną Eozyny, jakby ktoś dodał do wody krople innych barwników. Cas cofa rękę, ale i Jess i Dean dostrzegają tę obawę i niepokój.

Dziewczyna marszczy lekko brwi i po chwili mówi:

\- Właśnie, Dean, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć: idź i pościel sobie na kanapie.

\- Co? - Mężczyzna odrywa się od ściany i patrzy na Jess ze zdziwieniem.

\- To co słyszałeś - śpisz na kanapie. Pościel ją sobie, bo ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić.

\- Nie jestem twoim facetem żebyś mogła mnie posyłać na kanapę, Jess - broni się. Ich kanapa może i jest wspaniała, ale do siedzenia/rozwalania się, nie do spania. A w tej chwili, Dean marzy tylko o rzuceniu się na swoje łóżko, położeniu głowy na poduszce...

\- Świetnie. W takim razie, mój drogi męski mężczyzno, ja prześpię się na kanapie. A ty idź i tul się do braciszka. Mam nadzieję, że nasze łóżko sprosta twoim wymaganiom.

\- Naprawdę, mogę spać na kanapie - wcina się nieśmiało Castiel.

Wzrok dziewczyny jest tak morderczy, że Dean kapituluje.

\- Nie ma problemu, Cas. Prześpisz się w moim pokoju - mówi łagodnie ze względu na chłopaka, chociaż wewnętrznie jest zły na Jess i na spanie na kanapie.

Wychodzi, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o tym, że nawet nie wie, gdzie trzymają pościel.

Gdy drzwi zamykają się za Deanem, Cas zostaje przyszpilony intensywnym spojrzeniem Jessici.

\- Pokażesz mi to? - pyta kobieta. - Chcę ci pomóc.

\- Dobrze - odpowiada niechętnie. - Ale proszę... Nie mów im, dobrze?

\- Jasne. Tajemnica lekarska - zapewnia, patrząc jak Castiel zdejmuje koszulkę. Wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienia się.

\- Widziałam gorsze nie martw... Och - jej głos staje się zduszony, gdy Cstiel odwraca się plecami i pokazuje jej swoje czarne "skrzydła".

\- Wiem - mamrocze, czekając aż Jess ucieknie, powie, że jest skażony i powinien się wynosić.

Po chwili nieznośnej ciszy, w której rozbrzmiewają tylko ich oddechy, czuje na plecach dotyk śliskiej, chłodnej maści.

\- Ojciec ci to zrobił? - pyta w końcu Jess

\- Tak. Niestety. - Wzdryga się na samą myśl o twarzy, której woli nie pamiętać. Jest rozmazana, znika za warstwą gęstego zapachu alkoholu. - Powstawały przez lata.

Znów milczenie - o dziwo nieciężkie i nie nieprzyjemne - w czasie którego Jess w skupieniu ogląda jego skórę i smaruje lekarstwem.

\- Ojciec Sama i Deana też był ostry - oznajmia w końcu cicho dziewczyna. - Sam nawet wylądował na bruku. Oczywiście to nie było to, nie aż tak, ale... Chodzi mi tylko o to, że nie powinieneś się tego wstydzić i ukrywać przed Deanem. On... Wiesz, chyba zaangażował się osobiście, co mu się nie zdarza zbyt często. Zależy mu.

Cas kiwa głową, czując miłe zaskoczenie.

Nie miał pojęcia, że to, że Dean się zaangażował to coś wyjątkowego. Myślał, że to po prostu ten typ człowieka - dobry glina, który ściąga koty z drzew i przeprowadza staruszki przez ulice.

Po spędzeniu z nim kilku godzin, nie mógł nie dziwić się skąd ta cała szarość.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny - wzdycha Jessica. - Przepraszam, nie powinnam ci się pakować w życie z butami.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - zapewnia natychmiast. - Nie czuję się urażony. Po prostu jestem raczej typem słuchacza.

\- Zauważyłam przy kolacji - mówi i zaczyna zakładać opatrunki na nieco głębsze rany.

\- Miło się was słucha - wyjaśnia i to całkiem szczere. - Naprawdę. Dawno nie spotkałem tak życzliwych ludzi.

\- Cieszę się, że dobrze się tu czujesz. Wiesz, możesz zostać jeśli ci to odpowiada. Póki nie staniesz na nogi.

Castiel odwraca się i patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- To bardzo miłe, ale nie mógłbym przysparzać wam więcej problemów... - mówi zakłopotany.

\- To żadne problemy. Wiesz, to mieszkanie gościło wiele zagubionych dusz. W najlepszych czasach mieliśmy tu kumpla Deana, który dopiero co wyszedł z więzienia, Jo, która pokłóciła się z Chaz, Balthazara w środku kryzysu twórczego, bo jego willa zablokowała mu wenę, byłą Sama i jednego z nielicznych długookresowych facetów Deana. To był koszmar, a na podłodze nie było gdzie postawić stopy. Ale daliśmy radę. Więc nic mi nie mów o robieniu problemów.

Sama wizja obozowiska "zagubionych dusz", jak nazwała ich Jess, wywołała u Castiela uśmiech.

\- Wszyscy wyszli żywi? - pyta, czując ciepło w sercu. Prawda była taka, że im dłużej tu był, tym bardziej przywiązywał się do tego miejsca. Co mogło być głupie - jest tu od kilku godzin. Ale jednak podświadomie stara się znaleźć sobie miejsce na świecie, chociaż chwilowo.

\- Ledwo, bo ledwo, ale tak - śmieje się dziewczyna. - Dobra, ubieraj się i spadaj, bo jest już trzecia, a ja za cztery godziny zaczynam zajęcia.

Castiel kiwa głową i wkłada koszulkę, która niezbyt przyjemnie klei się do jego pokrytego maściami ciała.

\- Dzięki, Jessico.

\- Spoko. Hipokrates mnie do tego zobowiązał.

Ekran elektronicznego budzika Deana pokazuje godzinę 4:12. Castiel zezuje na zielone liczby, które rozmazują mu się przed oczami. Jest potwornie zmęczony, ledwo żywy, ale nie może zmrużyć oka. Ma irytujące wrażenie jakby coś go uwierało. Do tego odczuwa suchość w ustach i nieprzyjemne łaskotanie w opuszkach palców.

Przewraca się z boku na bok, starając się przekonać swój mózg, że powinien jak najszybciej skończyć z tymi urojonymi, acz upierdliwymi objawami.

Oczywiście to pobożne życzenia. Zespół odstawienia jest jak najbardziej realny, a Castiel czuje, że jeżeli zaraz nie zapali, to szlag go trafi.

Przesuwa językiem po popękanych wargach i już chce wstać, zacząć chodzić w kółko po pokoju, gdy drzwi otwierają się.

Widzi to wyraźnie w blasku miejskich świateł, który sączy się przez okna.

Do środka wślizguje się półnagi Dean Winchester.

Castiel otwiera szerzej oczy i zanim zdąży się powstrzymać pyta:

\- Dean? Co do cholery?

Mężczyzna podskakuje jak oparzony i patrzy na Casa z miną złodzieja złapanego na gorącym uczynku.

\- Nie mogłem spać. Wiesz, ta kanapa jest naprawdę cholernie niewygodna.

\- I chciałeś wrócić do swojego łóżka? - Nie może sobie darować tego pytania w chwili, gdy Dean tak bardzo nie chce, żeby to tak wyglądało - Patrząc na to, że masz na sobie tylko bokserki, to mogłoby być dziwne.

\- Widzę, że nagle minął ci tryb cichego, niewinnego dzieciaka. - Dean unosi brew.

\- Szczerze? Jest zbyt późno... Wcześnie żebym zachowywał się normalnie. Rozumiesz, to ten stan umysłu.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak dobrze. Kiedy siedzimy z chłopakami do nocy w pracy, z żadnego z nas nie ma już pożytku. Nawet ziemniaki śmieszą.

Wizja Deana śmiejącego się z ziemniaków, bawi Casa na tyle, że sam chichocze krótko. Policjant patrzy na niego i kręci głową.

\- Przegrzane styki, jak nic - mówi, siląc się na poważny ton. - Ale, żeby sprostować: przyszedłem tu po książkę, nie do ciebie - dodaje, podnosząc z podłogi jakiś tom. Z tej odległości Castiel nie widzi tytułu. Z resztą, wątpliwe by był w stanie go odczytać.

\- Co to?

\- „Rok 1984", Orwella - odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami jakby chciał dodać "no co, to nie moja wina". Cas nie ma pojęcia czemu miałby to robić, ale po prostu tak to wygląda. - A ty? Czemu nie śpisz?

\- Szczerze? Umieram. Serio umieram, umrę jeśli zaraz nie dostanę papierosa - mamrocze nieszczęśliwym głosem.

\- Uchu, widzę uzależnienie pełną gębą. - Kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. - A Jess nie ma litości.

\- Pod tym względem? Żadnej.

Dean patrzy na niego przez chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Jeden jedyny raz. I nikt się nie dowie – mówi i znika za drzwiami.

Castiel siada i czeka, nasłuchując kroków na korytarzu.

Mijają dwie minuty i Dean jest już z powrotem, niosąc jakieś pudełko. Kiedy siada obok Casa, chłopak może stwierdzić, że to czerwone, metalowe pudełko po czekoladkach Lindta.

\- Czekoladki? – pyta, marszcząc brwi.

\- Lepiej. I nie, nie przybory do szycia. – Zadowolony z siebie otwiera pudełko, które skrywa w środku prawdziwe marzenie palacza. – Częstuj się

\- Woah. – Castielowy mózg nałogowca czuje się trochę jak dziecko w sklepie ze słodyczami i _chce to wszystko,_ ale grzecznie bierze jedno Marlboro i patrzy na Deana pytająco.

\- To nie moje tylko Jess. A raczej jej ofiar – wyjaśnia. – Wiesz, zdobycie tego kosztowało mnie wiele wysiłku i tak dalej. Myślę, że półświatek przestępczy wiele stracił, kiedy zdecydowałem się zostać policjantem.

\- Prawdziwy z ciebie Arsene Lupin – przyznaje Castiel, wstając niecierpliwie i idzie w stronę wyjścia na balkon.

\- Nie żeby były w szafce nad lodówką. – Śmieje się Dean, idąc za nim. – Zwolnij dzieciaku. Przewidujesz odpalić własnym zapałem? – zapytał, rzucając mu zapalniczkę.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i zadowolony wychodzi na zewnątrz. Opiera się o barierkę i zapala, z lubością zaciągając się dymem.

\- To tylko dzisiejsza taryfa ulgowa – zaznacza Dean, patrząc na niego stanowczo. Jednak w tym twardym spojrzeniu jest dużo ciepła, które wywołuje u Casa uczucie równie przyjemne, jak rozchodząca się we krwi nikotyna, jak jego kolejne słowa: – Od jutra rzucasz.

 _Od jutra rzucasz._

Znaczy, że Dean już zaakceptował, że Castiel z nimi zostanie na dłużej. I chyba jest naprawdę zadowolony. Fakt, że jego obecność może kogoś cieszyć, i to kogoś takiego jak Dean Winchester, to coś naprawdę niesamowitego. I dobra motywacja, żeby zerwać ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi. (Ostatecznie nie było go na nich stać, a teraz kradzieże już nie wchodziły w grę.)

Dean widocznie mylnie odczytuje jego milczenie, bo wygląda na nieco zmartwionego.

\- Spoko. Jak coś to wiesz, raczej postaramy ci się pomóc w trudnych chwilach i tak dalej – zapewnia, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – A jak masz wychodzić na prostą, to na całość, nie?

\- Jasne. Masz rację.

W tej chwili, Dean Winchester wydaje mu się kimś niesamowicie dobrym – aniołem, który chwycił go za rękę i wyciągnął z piekła – że nie może znieść patrzenia na Szarość, która w tak wielu miejscach pokrywa jego nagą skórę. Nie myśli o tym, że to dziwne i niegrzeczne, po prostu dotyka jego piersi i patrzy na wykwitające plamy – to prawdziwa feeria barw: Amarantowy, Akwamaryna, Fiołkowy, Patyna, Lapis-lazuli, Zielony… Gdy Dean nie ucieka przed tym dotykiem, Patyna i Lapis-lazuli powoli znikają.

W końcu mężczyzna przerywa ciszę.

\- Rozumiem – mówi cicho, a Cas jak oparzony, jak gdyby dopiero teraz w pełni do niego dotarło co zrobił, zabiera rękę, zostawiając jeszcze tylko trochę Mysiego popłochu. – Hej, nie martw się. W sensie, wolę to – dotyka jego ramienia i zostawia trochę Liliowego – niż godziny gadania. Nie ma sprawy, serio.

\- Przepraszam – mamrocze mimo wszystko Castiel. – Jest późno i… nie jestem do końca sobą. Tak myślę.

Dean wzdycha.

\- Masz rację. Powinniśmy iść spać. Wiesz, mam pracę, a ty powinieneś odpoczywać. Brak snu nie wpływa dobrze na ogólne rozbicie…

\- Mhm – mruczy niechętnie. Wcale nie ma ochoty wracać do łóżka i zostawać sam, ale proszenie Deana żeby nie odchodził… to byłoby zbyt wiele. I tak już dużo dla niego zrobił. – Pewnie masz racje.

\- Na pewno mam rację – szczerzy się Winchester. – Zostawię ci jeszcze dwa Marlboro gdybyś dalej nie mógł spać, ale wiesz… ani słowa. To nasz sekret, okej?

\- Jasne. Nasz sekret – zgadza się chętnie Cas. _Nasz_ brzmiało bardzo dobrze. – Dobranoc, Dean. Jeszcze raz dzięki za wszystko.

\- Dobranoc, Cas. Nie ma sprawy.

Dean Winchester wraca do pokoju, a Castiel Nowak zostaje jeszcze przez chwilę na balkonie, wbijając błękitne oczy w bladą tarczę księżyca.


	4. Chapter 4

Dobra, nawet nie będę udawać, że wyrabiam: oficjalniej zawieszam opowiadanie do końca lutego. Przepraszam wszystkich ale odkąd moje nazwisko pojawiło się na liście zakwalifikowanych do kolejnego etapu olijp, nie mam czasu na pisanie. Także przepraszam Was i... Do następnego :3

oooooooooooooo

W pracy Dean wciąż nerwowo zerka na swój telefon. Jednak ten uparcie leży na biurku w całkowitym milczeniu.

Cholera by to, Charlie miała zrobić tylko research na temat jednego chłopaka, nie włamywać się do Pentagonu. Co zajmuje jej tyle czasu?

Gdy już sięgał po komórkę, by zadzwonić do przyjaciółki, po biurze rozeszły się pierwsze tony „Paint it Black". Odbiera natychmiast.

\- Chaz? Masz coś? - pyta, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy czymś tak trywialnym jak powitanie.

Zauważając, że ściągnął na siebie uwagę kolegów, którzy dotychczas siedzieli zajęci własną robotą, wychodzi na korytarz.

\- Spokojnie, kowboju - parska dziewczyna - Tak, mam kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Wszystko wyślę ci mailem. Ale generalnie dobre wieści, Castiel ma rodzinę poza ojcem. I do tego wydaje się być całkiem sensowna. Częściowo.

\- Brzmi obiecująco. Kogo dokładnie?

Przez chwilę w słuchawce słyszy jedynie ciszę. Jest pewien, że Charlie robi to celowo, dla dodania całej sytuacji dramatyzmu. Na szczęście zanim zdąży się wkurzyć, odpowiada:

\- Michael Daves. Nazwisko po matce. Brzmi znajomo? - Dean niemal widzi jej przebiegły uśmiech.

Brzmi, zdecydowanie. Michael Daves... Dean przeszukuje w myślach rejestr relacji służbowych (prywatny jest za mały, żeby czegokolwiek w nim „szukać") i w końcu doznaje olśnienia.

\- Michael Daves, prokurator – upewnia się, czując jak na jego usta wypływa lekki uśmiech.

Prokurator brzmi jak porządny gość, ktoś, kto zajmie się swoim młodszym bratem i pomoże mu stanąć na nogi w tych zjebanych okolicznościach. To daje Deanowi jakiś cień nadziei, punkt zaczepienia poza własnymi, dobrymi chęciami.

\- Yuuup, jeden jedyny. – Policjant ma wrażenie, że dziewczyna cieszy się tak samo jak on. – Chyba jesteśmy w domu, Winchester.

\- Nie mów „hop", Bradburry – upomina ją, chociaż jednocześnie samego siebie. Jeszcze nic nie udało mu się zrobić, więc lepiej uważać z radością. Niewiele rzeczy boli tak jak zgaszona nadzieja.

Charlie wzdycha do słuchawki, ,ale nie rzuca mu w twarz uwagami o pesymizmie i byciu człowiekiem małej wiary. Może wreszcie z tego wyrosła (Dean pamięta chwilę, gdy ją poznał – była wtedy wiecznie uśmiechniętą dziewczynką, słońcem, które na wszystkich pozostawiało jasne smugi; a potem stała się jedną z tych wielu dziewczynek, którym życie zechciało dać lekcje, uprzejmie przypomnieć, że to nie same jasne barwy), a może po prostu nie chciała zaczynać dyskusji, wiedząc jak niereformowalnym typem jest jej przyjaciel.

\- Dobra, pogadam z Jody, żeby mnie z nim skontaktowała i dam znać jak mi poszło – zapewnia. – Na razie… wiesz, bez szaleństw i szampana.

\- Trochę wiary, Winchester – mówi ciepło Charlie. – Powodzenia

\- Dzięki Chaz.

Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie potrzebne.

Jody Mills jest cudowna. Dean wie to odkąd pierwszy raz ją zobaczył – kiedy akurat wykręcała rękę jakiemuś facetowi, może dwa razy większemu od niej, ale i tak pozbawionemu najmniejszych szans. Wtedy Dean wiedział już, że Jody jest kobietą jego życia. W sensie czysto platonicznym oczywiście.

Tak czy inaczej, jest jedną z niewielu osób, którym naprawdę ufa i na których może zawsze polegać. Więc, jeśli kogoś ma prosić o zaaranżowanie spotkania z prokuratorem to właśnie ją.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta Jody, unosząc wzrok znad jakichś papierów, gdy Dean staje w progu jej gabinetu.

Mężczyzna otwiera usta by powiedzieć, że przecież nie zawsze czegoś od niej chce, ale nie dostaje szansy by to zrobić.

\- Daj spokój, Winchester, jesteś subtelny jak młot pneumatyczny i jak czegoś chcesz, masz to na twarzy wypisane. Więc się streszczaj, bo naprawdę mam robotę.

Dean jest szczerze wdzięczny za to, że nie musi pieprzyć się z jakąś gadaniną. Po prostu przedstawia sytuacje i prosi o kontakt z tym całym Michaelem.

\- To dupek – odpowiada Jody na jego prośbę

\- Co? – mężczyzna marszczy lekko brwi

\- Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Michael Daves to skończony dupek i służbista – mówi spokojnie, stukając długopisem w kubek pełen kawy. – Ostrzegam cię zanim spróbujesz z nim gadać, do tego próbując wzbudzić w nim ludzkie odruchy.

\- Daj spokój Jody, dupek dupkiem ale tu chodzi o jego młodszego brata – stwierdza z pewnością .– Gdyby chodziło o Sama, zrobiłbym wszystko. A też jestem dupkiem.

Uśmiech Jody jest niemal matczyny – Dean widział go już tyle razy, że zaakceptował to, że szefowa traktuje go czasem jak nierozgarniętego syna. Przeważnie było to też nawet miłe, nawet bardziej niż miał ochotę się przyznać, tym bardziej, że nim ją poznał, niemal zapomniał jakie to uczucie – mieć matkę.

\- Lubisz to sobie powtarzać, co? – mamrocze, wyraźnie nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – I, skoro chcesz ryzykować, to umówię cię z Davesem. Tylko wiesz- zachowuj się, młody człowieku. Prokurator to szycha.

\- Dobrze, ma'am. – Dean uśmiecha się tryumfalnie. – Daj znać dokładnie jak tylko coś załatwisz. I byłoby dobrze, gdyby miał wolne terminy jakoś wcześniej.

\- Dla mnie? – Kobieta sięga po telefon i patrzy na Winchestera z politowaniem. – Dla mnie będzie mieć nawet na wczoraj.

Może nie na wczoraj, ale Michael Daves rzeczywiście spotkał się z Deanem najszybciej jak mógł. Cztery godziny po telefonie od Charlie, Dean stoi twarzą w twarz z młodym, przystojnym mężczyzną w nienagannym garniturze. Na pierwszy rzut oka można dostrzec jego podobieństwo do Casa – te same niebieskie oczy i ciemne włosy, podobny kształt ust…

Natomiast na pewno różnią ich Barwy. Przy Szarym Casie, Michael jest wręcz absurdalnie kolorowy. Tak właśnie wygląda człowiek sukcesu – na pewno w szczęśliwym związku, otoczony grupą przyjaciół, popularny jak rozgrywający licealnej drużyny footballowej. Wprawdzie to nieco kłóci się z wizją dupka jaką roztoczyła przed Deanem Jody, ale… Wśród rzeczy, które wiedział o ludziach było to, że mają spaczone gusta i często przejawiają skłonności średnio rozgarniętych lemingów.

Więc w sumie czemu nie.

\- Dean Winchester – Michael otaksowuje go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Mills mówiła, że ma pan do mnie sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki.

\- Tak – odpowiada Dean. – Bardzo cieszę się, że zgodził się pan na spotkanie i to jeszcze tak szybko… - ciągnie, starając sobie przypomnieć jak okazuje się szacunek tym, którzy mają go mieć tylko w zamian za odpowiedni papier. Ostatecznie obiecał Jody, że będzie się zachowywać. – Chodzi o pańskiego brata, Castiela Novaka.

Brwi Michaela wędrują w górę, nadając jego obliczu wyraz uprzejmego zdziwienia.

\- Proszę mówić dalej. Chętnie wysłucham wszystkiego, co dotyczy moich drogich braci.

Trudno stwierdzić, czy to sarkazm, czy nie. Brzmi całkowicie szczerze, ale z drugiej strony, czy takich rzeczy nie mówi się zawsze sarkastycznie?

Jednak decyduje się przyjąć to zainteresowanie jako dobrą monetę i szybko opowiada o tym jak znalazł Castiela i o tym w jak żałosnym stanie jest chłopak.

Gdy kończy mówić, pomiędzy nimi przez chwilę wisi ciężka cisza. Wtedy Dean już wie, że chyba trochę zbyt pochopnie brał tę monetę.

\- Czy widział pan nazwisko na drzwiach tego gabinetu? – głos Michaela jest bardzo spokojny i policjant ma ochotę przeklinać głośno, bo pewnie teraz zamiast prostego _nie_ opatrzonego równie prostym wyjaśnieniem, dostanie całą dramatyczną przemowę.

Ale obiecał Jody, że nie będzie się rzucać, a jeśli jest kobieta, dla której zrobiłby wszytsko…

\- Daves – odpowiada, siląc się na spokój. – Michael Daves

\- Właśnie – kącik ust prokuratora unosi się w lekkim uśmiechu – Daves. A jakie nazwisko widnieje w dokumentach Castiela?

\- Novak – cedzi przez zęby Winchester.

\- Wie pan dlaczego, Winchester? Bo nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tą rodziną. Zerwałem wszelkie kontakty z moim szanownym ojcem, który, jak pewnie pan wie z opowieści, jest niemałym przyjemniaczkiem.

Dean zaciska zęby.

Ten dupek doskonale wie jaki jest jego ojciec. Więc dlaczego, dlaczego zostawił z nim młodszego brata? A dokładniej trzech?

\- Nie da się ukryć – _dupku,_ dodaje w myślach. – Ale zrywając z nim kontakty zostawił pan na jego pastwę trójkę braci– gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszy głos rozsądku, podpowiadający, że powinien zachować te opinie dla siebie, ale nie za dobrze idzie mu podążanie za nim. To, co zrobił Michael Novak jest po prosty _zbyt_ , żeby Dean mógł to tak sobie odpuścić.

\- Wiesz co, Dean? – Michael patrzy na niego z politowaniem – Może nic nie wiesz o życiu. Może miałeś szczęśliwe dzieciństwo i dobrą kochającą rodzinę – słysząc to, Dean zaciska pięści i ma ochotę wybuchnąć gorzkim śmiechem. - Ja, nie. Musiałem zapracować na to gdzie jestem. – Nonszalanckim gestem dłoni wskazał gabinet, w którym się znajdowali, gabinet, którego umeblowanie kosztowało pewnie tyle, że starczyłoby na mały dom. – Gdyby którykolwiek z moich braci był… nie trzeba być inteligentnym, nie mógłbym tego po nich oczekiwać, ale chociażby pracowity, zdolny radzić sobie w inny sposób niż kradnąc. – Jego niezmącony spokój może być efektem tego, że cały gniew jaki zmieściłby w obrębie tych kremowych ścian, kumuluje się w Deanie.

\- Ile miał lat Castiel, kiedy go zostawiłeś…? - warczy, zostawiając _smętny chuju_ dla siebie. – Dziesięć? Jedenaście? Naprawdę oczekiwałeś, że _dziecko_ poradzi sobie z psychopatą?

\- Miał Lucyfera i Gabriela! – Michaela nieznacznie podnosi głos, a w jego błękitnych oczach pojawia się cień gniewu, z każdym słowem płonące coraz jaśniej – Naprawdę myślisz, że nie próbowałem nic zrobić? Chciałem zamknąć mojego ojca, ale jakoś żaden z moich braci nie miał zamiaru mi tego ułatwić. Bronili go, udawali, że nic się nie dzieje. Ba, Lucyfer nie był lepszy – skończył w więzieniu wcześniej niż on. Gabriel zwiał, wiem, że chciał zabrać ze sobą Castiela, ale ten durny dzieciak się wzbraniał i upierał, że zostanie w domu. Czy to moja wina, Winchester, że ten kretyn jest po prostu stworzony do bycia ofiarą?

Dean stoi na parkingu przed posterunkiem policji. Po chwili zatrzymuje się przed nim zdezelowana, czerwona Corvetta.

Mamrocząc pod nosem wyrazy wdzięczności z serii _nareszcie, ty sukinsynu, przez Tokio jechałeś?,_ wślizguje się na siedzenie pasażera.

\- Nie gap się tak na mnie – warczy w końcu, bo, cholera jasna, od kilku minut stoją w miejscu, ponieważ Benny zamiast wciskać gaz, wlepia w niego oczy. – Jedź, do cholery.

Jego przyjaciel poprawia swoją kretyńską czapkę marynarza i wreszcie samochód rusza.

\- Pozostawisz to bez komentarza? – pyta Benny, wyraźnie rozluźniony, może nawet nieco rozbawiony.

Dean zamyka oczy, wciąga powietrze, wypuszcza powoli… i tak jeszcze kilka razy zanim się uspokoi. Dopiero teraz adrenalina zaczęła naprawdę z niego schodzić, a to, co się stało, w pełni docierać do jego świadomości.

\- Kurwa – mamrocze w końcu.

\- No troszeczkę – tak, Benny _zdecydowanie jest rozbawiony i Dean zaraz mu z tej okazji przyjebie._ – Jak się domyślasz, Jody jest wściekła.

Owszem, domyślał się.

Pół biedy, że wściekła – radził sobie już z jej złością. Gorzej, że na pewno była rozczarowana, bo jednak jej coś obiecał, a teraz prawdopodobnie starała się wyciągnąć go z gówna, w które sam radośnie wskoczył.

\- Co z…

\- Prokuratorem, któremu tak serdecznie przypierdoliłeś w śliczną buźkę? – dokończył Benny. – No cóż, z tegob co słyszałem, ma lekko przemodelowany nos. Ale nie jest źle, nie wniesie oskarżenia.

\- Dzięki bogu – Dean czuje falę ulgi, która go zalewa.

Nie ma pojęcia, co sobie myślał – to wszystko na co się naraził przez bezmyślność… Ta praca przez lata uczyła go kontrolować gniew, tylko po to, żeby dał się sprowokować jakiemuś kutafonowi. Ale po prostu nie mógł słuchać kogoś kto w ten sposób mówił o swoich braciach, _o Castielu_.

\- Nie zadałeś jeszcze jednego ważnego pytania – przypomina Benny wesoło.

Dean otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego niezbyt przyjaźnie. Delikatnie mówiąc.

\- Kto wpłacił kaucję i, o Boże, czemu był to Balthazar…?

Z głośnym jękiem zapada się w fotel.

\- Bo dostał kasę na pisanie nowej książki…

\- I nie da mi o tym zapomnieć, prawda?

\- Nigdy. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczam. Pewnie też zadedykuje ci wiersz w stylu _Ten frajer, za którego ja przezajebisty wpłacałem kaucję._

\- A tam wiersz. – Dean uśmiecha się słabo. – Cały tom poezji.

\- Epos na dziesięć tysięcy zwrotek – podsuwa Benny.

\- Będący zaledwie pierwszą częścią trylogii.

\- Która zapewne doczeka się spin offu.

Dean śmieje się cicho, bo dobry nastrój Benny'ego chyba naprawdę mu się trochę udzielił.

Na całe szczęście, mieszkanie na Brooklynie nie jest obecnie przepełnione i stanowi Strefę Wolną od Balthazara®. Urzędują w nim tylko Sam, który skończył zajęcia wcześniej niż Jess, i Cas, który jeszcze wyraźnie dochodzi do siebie.

\- Cześć dzieciaki – rzuca, w imieniu swoim i Deana, Benny, gdy przekraczają próg.

\- Cześć Benny – Sam unosi wzrok znad planszy do Scrabble i szczerzy się do nowoprzybyłych. – Przywiozłeś naszego Wyjętego Spod Prawa? – Wielkie litery na początku tych słów są aż nazbyt dobrze wyczuwalne.

\- O tak, całego i zdrowego – Benny zdejmuje swoje ciężkie buty przed wejściem do salonu (tylko raz odważył się nanieść błota na kremowy dywan). – Ty musisz być ten Cas, którego honoru tak dzielnie bronił mój kumpel, nie? – zagaduje, siadając na kanapie, obok Sama, vis a vi okupującego fotel Castiela.

\- Litości. – Dean wywraca oczami i wycofuje się do kuchni, żeby zdobyć coś do jedzenia/uniknąć słuchania tego, co Benny będzie o nim gadał, bo obecnie nawet nie był dostatecznie sprawny by skutecznie się bronić. Padalec ma tendencję do kopania leżącego…

Wyjmuje z lodówki naręcze składników niezbędnych do uczynienia Burgera Mistrzów® aka Cholesterolowego Mordercy Nie Jedz Tego Dean Umrzesz Na Zawał® (druga wersja była autorstwa Jessici, ale Dean uznał, że nie przyjmie jej, bo jest zbyt mało chwytliwa).

\- Naprawdę złamałeś nos Michaelowi? – słyszy za plecami, gdy akurat kończy kroić pomidora.

\- Jezusmaria, Cas! – odwraca się i patrzy oskarżycielsko na chłopaka. – Nie zachodź od tyłu gliny, i to jeszcze uzbrojonego. – Macha znacząco błyszczącym nożem.

Cas spuszcza wzrok, bo widocznie cały luz jakiego nabył w nocy gdzieś przepadł.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Dobra, już nie przepraszaj. – Mężczyzna wznosi oczy ku sufitowi. – Tak, uderzyłem twojego brata. Ale ze złamanym nosem bym nie szalał… Jest co najwyżej lekko przestawiony.

\- Dlaczego? – Dean chyba jednak czuje się bardziej komfortowo, kiedy Castiel przewierca wzrokiem białe kafelki a nie jego. Teraz to do niego dociera.

\- Bo to dupek. Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś.

\- No cóż… zdarzało mu się – przyznaje Cas i lekko się uśmiecha.

Dean wraca do krojenia warzyw, bo dopiero, gdy nie patrzy na Castiela, jest w stanie poruszyć kolejną kwestię.

\- Hmmm, pogadaliśmy chwilę i on powiedział mi coś o czym w sumie chciałem z tobą poga…

Udowadniając, że Wszechświat zawsze ma swoje alternatywne plany, rozlega się dzwonek. Dean słyszy jak Sam idzie otworzyć, potem krótką, cichą wymianę zdań (Dean nie zna tego drugiego głosu) i wreszcie:

\- Castiel, ktoś do ciebie! – krzyczy z przedpokoju młodszy Winchester.

\- Co? – Castiel prostuje się gwałtownie, szeroko otwierając oczy i sekundę później Dean jest już w kuchni całkiem sam.

Odkłada nóż i idzie za Casem w samą porę by usłyszeć jego pełen zaskoczenia głos:


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Iii już jestem z powrotem jak Kylo w ramionach Huxa na Finallizerze.  
A tak serio: Przepraszam, że tyle mnie nie było. Najpierw walczyłam z konkursem, a potem choroba dała o sobie znać i nie byłam w stanie pisać.  
Postaram się teraz wyrobić jakieś przyzwoite tempo ^^  
Anyway, hope you enjoy 3

…

\- Gabriel?

 _Kim kurwa jest Gabriel?_

Dean odkłada nóż i idzie do przedpokoju, po drodze wycierając ręce w swoje jeansy. Staje obok Castiela ciekawy, kim jest ich gość.

W drzwiach stoi niski facet ubrany w żółty płaszcz, niebieskie, wąskie spodnie, różowe trampki i duże, hipsterskie okulary w białej oprawie. Jaskrawe ciuchy to pierwsze, co rzuca się w oczy i dopiero po chwili Dean skupia się na uśmiechniętej, okrągłej twarzy, złotych oczach i karmelowych włosach.

Ten wredny, biały uśmiech i kretyńskie bryle sprawiają, że gość wydaje się nawet znajomy.

\- Cassie! - Gabriel nie wydaje się ani trochę zbity z tropu faktem, że wszyscy zamarli nieco zdezorientowani, a już najbardziej zamarły i zdezorientowany jest Castiel, który wygląda jakby zobaczył trupa. - Kopę lat.

\- Hej suczki. - Charie wymija Gabriela i wchodzi do mieszkania. - To Gabriel Surley, znany raczej jako Gabriel Laufeyson, starszy brat Castiela. Akurat wracał ze swojej wystawy w Dallas przez Hamptons.

\- Ten Gabriel Laufeyson? - Sam wytrzeszcza oczy i Dean czuje, że powinien się nieco zainteresować sławnymi ludźmi, bo coraz bardziej irytuje go ta niewiedza.

\- Jeden jedyny, dzieciaku! Chcesz autograf? - Gabriel nie wydaje się ani trochę skrępowany tym, że jego młodszy brat stoi jak lodowa rzeźba.

Dean w nagłym przypływie współczucia dla chłopaka, łapie go za nadgarstek. To prosty, niemal odruchowy gest, ale Castiel wyraźnie rozluźnia się pod jego wpływem.

\- Hej, przejście, przesuń się, dziewczyno, słyszałem, że przetrzymujesz tu mojego ulubionego artystę! - Charlie zostaje brutalnie odepchnięta przez Balthazara, który wpada do mieszkania, jak powiew przesyconego smolistymi substancjami powietrza.

\- Zaprosiłaś Balthazara? - pyta z niedowierzaniem Dean

Charlie niewinnie wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wiesz, ma dom pełen jego grafik...

\- A niech mnie! Balthazar Williams - Gabriel wydaje się równie zachwycony pisarzem, co on sam sobą.- Czytałem wszystkie twoje książki!

\- A ja twoje opracowania na temat sztuki współczesnej, są... Benny!

\- Balth!

\- Rozumiem, że dzisiaj pijemy?

\- Pijemy?

\- Khm, robi się niezręcznie. - Sam ogarnia z góry nieco już tłoczny przedpokój i patrzy z zakłopotaniem na Deana i sparaliżowanego Casa.

Straszy brat łapie jego spojrzenie.

 _Zrób coś z tym_.

 _Co ja mogę?_

 _No chyba umiesz coś poza dzwonieniem do Jessici._

 _Sucz._

\- Hej, wiem, że to serio ładny korytarz, ale może przejdziemy do salonu? - proponuje Sam na tyle głośno, żeby ich przekrzyczeć.

\- Williams! - Miejse, które jeszcze pozostało wolne, postanowiła wypełnić Pamela wściekła jak trąba powietrzna. - Pequeña, estúpida zorra, znowu zostawiłeś otwartego Bentleya. Wóz za kilkaset tysięcy funtów stoi otwarty na Brooklyn- czy ja czuję papierosy?!

Widocznie dla Castiela to już zbyt wiele.

\- Dean, proszę, czy mógłbyś mnie puścić? - pyta cicho.

Wtedy do mężczyzny dociera, że nadal zaciska palce wokół jego nadgarstka.

\- Oczywiście, przepraszam - zmieszany natychmiast chowa rękę do kieszeni.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. - Castiel patrzy na Gabriela, który już wciągnął się w jakąś rozmowę z Balthazarem, jednocześnie starającym się uspokoić Pamelę, przy okazji stojąc strategicznie blisko Sama: - Gabrielu?

\- Tak, Cassie? - reaguje natychmiast i wtedy Dean uświadamia sobie, że wciąż obserwował ich kątem oka zza tych swoich głupich okularów, czekając aż Castiel zbierze się w sobie na tyle, żeby się odezwać

\- Bardzo miło cię widzieć. Jednak jestem umówiony i obawiam się, że nasza rozmowa musi poczekać. - Dean jest pewien, że to kłamstwo, do tego niezbyt przekonywujące, ale widać Gabriel nie ma zastrzeżeń.

\- Jasna sprawa, do później. - Uśmiecha się

\- Iść z tobą? - pyta cicho Dean, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszyscy umilkli i patrzą na Castiela.

 _Aleście kurwa subtelni._

\- Nie trzeba, Dean. Poradzę sobie sam. - Udaje, że nie widzi utkwionych w nim spojrzeń. Bierze z wieszaka kurtkę, wymija jeszcze stojącą w drzwiach Charlie i wychodzi.

\- To może przejdziemy do salonu, a ja zrobię kawy - mówi Sam, tak niezręcznie jak dziecko, któremu granat wybuchł w rękach.

 _Serio Sammy? Serio..?_

Sam bezradnie wzrusza ramionami i ucieka do kuchni.

\- Hej. - Dean złapie za ramię Gabriela, który już wybierał się za resztą do salonu.

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie wyrywa się z jego uścisku, jakby dotyk Deana parzył.

\- Patrz ale nie dotykaj, Dena-o - mówi z chłodem, który nie pasuje do wcześniej roztaczanych przez niego uśmiechów. - Niedobrze mi w Beżu i Szarości. To paskudne kolory.

Przez chwilę Dean ma wrażenie, że Gabriel wie o szarych plamach, które coraz gęściej pokrywają jego ciało, ale przecież... to niemożliwe. Nie może o tym wiedzieć.

Cholera jasna, czy każdy brat Castiela ma tak bardzo wypisane na twarzy _daj mi po mordzie_?

\- Co ty odstawiasz? - pyta ostro, zaciskając pięści.

Gabriel, bezczelny dupek, którego Dean już nie znosi tak bardzo jak Michaela, doskonale wie, o co chodzi. A mimo to...

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, kim tam jesteś i co malujesz. Nie możesz tak po prostu pojawiać się, doprowadzać Castiela do takiego stanu, a potem udawać, że nic sie nie stało.

\- Nie mogę? - Brew Gabriela powędrowała w górę - A jestem pewien, że właśnie to zrobiłem. A tak serio, to zluzuj. Może to trudne do pojęcia, ale znam Cassiego lepiej niż ty.

Dean klnie w duchu, ale w tej chwili Gabriel ma rację. Właściwie, w porównaniu z tym, jak bardzo się o niego troszczył, Winchester koszmarnie słabo zna Castiela.

Wciąga ze świstem powietrze i odsuwa się od Gabriela, który znów przywołuje na twarzy wyluzowany uśmiech.

\- Znam go na tyle dobrze, żeby na przykład powiedzieć ci, że za godzinę pewnie ogarnie się na tyle, że będziesz mógł po niego pojechać, panie opiekuńczy - mówi, gdy Dean ma już zamiar wrócić do kuchni i dokończyć swój posiłek

\- Dokąd? - pyta, zatrzymując się gwałtownie.

Najchętniej od razu wsiadłby do Impali i pojechał po Castiela.. Nie chce, żeby chłopak zostawał sam w takim stanie - kiedy wychodził nie wyglądał za dobrze.

\- A-a, potem ci powiem. Na razie on potrzebuje czasu, a ty jesteś niecierpliwy. Na razie chodź się napić. Twój uroczy brat wyciągnął kratę piwa.

\- Nie mam ochoty. - Irytuje go tak samo Gabriel, jak i jego pewność, że Dean od razu pojechałby po Casa.

Nie żeby nie miał taniego zamiaru.

Gabriel wzrusza ramionami i idzie do salonu, w którym towarzystwo już wyraźnie go zaakceptowało.

Cudownie.

Dean jest otoczony przez zdradzieckie suki.

Dzień powoli się kończy, niebo zmienia barwę na Pomarańczową.

 _Nawet ono ci współczuje._

 _To dość żałosne._

Castiel mruży oczy i patrzy prosto w słońce, chociaż to głupie i niezdrowe. A jednak go przyciąga.

Wyciąga z wymiętolonej paczki jedno Marlboro i zapala, wciągając głęboko do płuc ostry dym.

Papierosy to ciekawa sprawa. Wedle wszelkich znaków na niebie i ziemi ludzie powinni ich nienawidzić - smakują obrzydliwe, na języku i zębach pozostaje lepki osad, dym szczypie w płuca i wżera się we wszystko - ubrania, palce, włosy. A przecież nikotynę można sobie zaaplikować w znacznie przyjemniejsze sposoby.

 _To dlatego, że zabijają_.

Papierosy zabijają - udowodnione, potwierdzone, rozgłoszone. I chyba o to chodzi.

Castiel żyje w świecie pełnym nieszczęśliwych ludzi zaplątanych w szarą sieć, z której nie mogą się wyrwać. Poczucie braku sensu w życiu przy jednoczesnym braku możliwości, by je zakończyć sprawia, że z perwersyjną przyjemnością kilka razy dziennie sięgają po małą śmierć, zabierając kilka minut z zegara odliczającego do końca.

Castiel wie z autopsji, że powolne samobójstwo czyni życie łatwiejszym. Paradoksalnie.

\- Wybierasz się w moją stronę? - słyszy obok siebie.

Zaskoczony patrzy w kierunku głosu i widzi czarną Impalę, która zwolniła i sunie wzdłuż krawężnika w tempie kroków Casa, i wyszczerzonego Deana Winchestera patrzącego na niego przez okno.

\- Dean? Co ty tu robisz?

 _Jak mnie znalazłeś?_

\- Jestem gliną, nie? - Dean wzrusza ramionami. - To co, wsiadasz czy mam czekać aż za mną uformuje się korek i w końcu jakiś wariat wysiądzie żeby mnie zabić?

\- Och, oczywiście. - Cas już ma otworzyć tylne drzwi, ale Dean gwałtownie odjeżdża kawałek.

\- Na-ah, najpierw to zgaś. Dziecinka ma delikatne płucka.

Cas powstrzymuje się przed zwróceniem uwagi na to, ile substancji smolistych wydziela czarny wóz, ale ostatecznie gasi papierosa i wsiada.

Przeciska się pomiędzy przednimi fotelami na miejsce pasażera.

\- Zapnij pasy bo umrzesz - przypomina Dean zanim ruszają.

Przez chwilę milczą i Castielowi naprawdę to nie przeszkadza - ta cisza wcale nie jest niezręczna - ale Deanowi wyraźnie ciąży.

\- Czy chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć, Dean? - pyta, nie mogąc patrzeć, jak bardzo Winchester nie może się zebrać, żeby się odezwać.

\- Co? Nieee... - Dean wbija wzrok w ulicę nadzwyczajnie skupiony na prowadzeniu. - Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, jak się trzymasz. Byłeś dość zszokowany.

\- Martwiłeś się? - pyta wprost Cas.

Zna odpowiedź - po wyjściu z mieszkania spędził dobrą godzinę, patrzeć się na swój nadgarstek w miejscu, w którym złapał go Dean.

Miedziany, Patynowy, Minia, Lapis-lazuli, Cytrynowy i cała reszta. _To bardzo dużo uczuć,_ pomyślał zakłopotany, widząc, jak bardzo martwi się o niego Dean; całą tę życzliwość, troskę. Dawno nie widział czegoś takiego na swoim ciele. A jednak chciał usłyszeć to z jego ust.

Nie wszystkie te skomplikowane kolory tylko proste.

\- Tak, Cas. Martwiłem się - odpowiada Dean. - Nie uważam cię za niepoczytalnego czy coś ale... - waha się. - Wiesz, Sam kiedyś wyszedł i nie wrócił.

 _Bał się, że odejdę._ Cas uśmiecha się.

\- Nie martw się, Dean. Ja... To było zaskoczenie.

Dean kiwa głową i patrzy na niego kątem oka.

\- Czy on... Gabriel... Też jest takim dupkiem jak Michael? Skrzywdził cię? Jeśli tak, to przepraszam, Charlie chciała pomóc...

Uśmiech Castiela momentalnie znika.

\- Nie. To... Gabriel może być... Specyficzny, ale mnie nie skrzywdził. Praktycznie mnie wychował - zapewnia natychmiast, czując bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

\- To dlaczego tak zareagowałeś? - Zatrzymują się na światłach i Dean może wreszcie na niego spojrzeć. Castiel czuje, że robi mu się gorąco ze wstydu.

Nie chce mówić Deanowi prawdy, bo wie jakie to rozczarowujące i żałosne, ale wie też, że jest mu to winien.

\- Jest mi strasznie głupio, kiedy go widzę - wyznaje z trudem, marząc o tym, by móc zapalić. - Nie widziałem go od pięciu lat, wiesz? I ostatnio to ja zawaliłem.

Cas może przysiąc, że w oczach Deana czai sie cień gorzkiego uśmiechu.

\- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? Wiem co nieco o zjebywaniu z braćmi, więc nie będę oceniać.

\- Dobrze. - Cas myśli, że jeśli miałby komuś o tym opowiadać, to właśnie jemu - Więc... To nic długiego. Po prostu, kiedy Gabriel dostał stypendium artystyczne i miał wyjechać do Angli i chciał mnie zabrać ze sobą. A ja... odmówiłem. Chciałem zostać w domu z ojcem. To go zirytowało i wiem, że miał rację, bo nasz ojciec jest... - słowo _potwór_ nie może przejść mu przez gardło, chociaż nie ma w tym wypadku lepszego. - Zachowałem się jak niewdzięczne dziecko.

Dean patrzy na niego dziwnie i Cas nie ma pojęcia co to znaczy. Może to rozczarowanie. Sam byłby sobą rozczarowany. Nie umiał pomóc sobie, nie pozwalał na to innym, a teraz Dean musi go z tego wyciągać. Czy ma mu to za złe?

Ku jego zaskoczeni, Dean zdejmuje z kierownicy jedną ręke i nakrywa swoją dłonią zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń Casa.

Znowu, tyle uczuć, tyle kolorów...

\- Słuchaj, Cas. - Castielowi nie przeszkadza to, że patrzy na ulicę nie na niego. Wystarczy mu ten ciepły dotyk. - Wiem, co czujesz, jasne? W sensie... Mój ojciec... Nie był tak zły, jak twój. Ale też był niezłym draniem. A ja i tak nie chciałem od niego odejść. Ba, nienawidziłem Sama za to, że odszedł z domu. Kochałem go. Więc... to, że ty zostałeś przy swoim tak długo dowodzi tylko, jak bardzo go kochałeś i jak dobry jesteś. - Kolejne światła i Cas wreszcie widzi wzrok Deana. Jest poważny i smutny. - Może to niewiele znaczy, ale jak dla mnie nie jesteś żałosną ofiarą.

Cas nie wie, co odpowiedzieć

\- Ja... Dziękuję, Dean. To znaczy więcej niż myślisz - udaje mu sie wykrztusić.

Winchester uśmiecha się słabo.

\- To co? Jesteś gotowy jechać do domu na spotkanie z twoim koszmarnym braciszkiem? Ostrzegam, że on i Balthazar założyli już Odcinek Wzajemnej Adoracji.

\- Ja... - Castiel nie jest pewien czy czuje się gotowy na konfrontację z Gabrielem. Jego brat nie jest zły ale rzadko przebiera w słowach.

\- Spoko, przecież nie zostawię cię samego, nie?

Castiel uśmiecha się ciepło.

\- W takim razie jedźmy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dobre wino to jedna z małych przyjemności Jess. Normalnie stara się żyć oszczędnie - szczegółowo planuje budżet domowy, pilnuje rachunków, robi listy zakupów, ale zawsze pozostawia dla siebie pieniądze na coś porządnego. Nie czuje się z tym źle - jedna butelka na wieczory kosztuje mniej niż całe piwo jakie wlewają w siebie chłopcy.

\- Wolałam to włoskie - mruczy Pamela, obracając w ręku pusty kieliszek.

Ona i Jess stoją pod ścianą w salonie, z dystansu obserwując czterech mężczyzn na kanapie.

Pamela jest niezadowolona. Przez swoje pełne wargi zwykle wygląda jakby wydymała usta, niczym nadąsana książniczka, zwłaszcza kiedy mruży mocno umalowane oczy i marszczy brwi. Na początku Jess uważała ją za bardzo nieprzyjemną kobietę - dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, że Pamela wygląda tak, kiedy nad czymś się zastanawia. Naprawdę zirytowana Pamela ma idealnie gładką twarz, zimny, twardy wzrok i usta zaciśnięte w wąską, bladą kreskę.

Patrzy na Balthazara, który siedzi rozwalony na kanapie i wpatruje się w Gabriela, jak w jeden z jego obrazów, w taki sposób, że Jess może wróżyć mu jeszcze wiele godzin spędzonych na kanapie.

\- Pam. - Jess delikatnie dotyka jej ramienia, zostawiając ślady troski. - Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosna, co?

Pamela patrzy na nią. Potem na Balthazara. Potem znów na nią.

Nie musi nic mówić.

\- Kiedy ty się ostatnio widziałaś w lustrze? - pyta Jess - Myślisz, że ten kurdupel ma przy tobie szanse? Jesteś latynoską modelką. Poza tym... - Patrzy na Gabriela, który siedzi bardzo blisko Sama i opiera się o niego, choć na pewno nie wypił jeszcze dostatecznie dużo, by móc to bezkarnie robić. - Chyba ja powinnam być zazdrosna. Pan malarz artysta chce sobie zrekompensować brakujące centymetry moim chłopakiem.

Po minie przyjaciółki widzi nagle, że nie chodzi po prostu o Gabriela. To głębsza sprawa, większe wątpliwości niż to, czy jej facet poleci na bogatego i sławnego grafika.

Jess postanawia dać jej czas żeby ubrała to w odpowiednie słowa. Po prostu sięga po butelkę i dolewa wina.

\- Balthazar szybko się nudzi - mówi w końcu Pam, acz z wyraźnym trudem.

\- Myślisz, że mu się znudzisz? Jesteście razem rok. Nie wiem, czy z kimś tyle wytrzymał.

\- I w tym jest problem. - Pamela wychyla kieliszek za jednym razem. Jess jest prawie pewna, że w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy, ale w nikłym świetle pojedynczej lampki nie jest w stanie tego stwierdzić. Poza tym twarz dziewczyny jest spokojna i żaden z mężczyzn nie wypadłby na to, że szeptana rozmowa dotyczy właśnie ich. Gdyby oczywiście, uraczyli je spojrzeniami. - Wiesz, że nigdy nie powiedział, że mnie kocha? Nigdy mnie nie dotknął na Malinowo.

\- Och. - Jess nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Wszyscy przywykli do tego, że Balthazar i Pamela są jak małżeństwo z kilkuletnim stażem. Nagła świadomość tego, że to nic pewnego (że to coś aż tak niepewnego), jest dziwna. Niezręczna.

\- Właśnie. Na początku to było normalne. Nie oczekuję deklaracji aż po grób na drugiej randce. Ale teraz mnie to już martwi - przyznaje gorzko.

\- Może on po prostu nie jest gotowy na takie zobowiązujące słowa. Faceci dorastają wolniej.

\- Dios, Jessica, on jest dwa razy starszy ode mnie - parska - Ja się boję, że on kiedyś dorośnie, nie rozumiesz? Dorośnie i postanowi znaleźć sobie poważną, dorosłą kobietę. A ja naprawdę okażę się tylko... - waha się przez ułamek sekundy - drogą zabawką.

Niewypowiedziane dziwką wisi między nimi, ciężkie, jak ciemny, toksyczny opar.

Pamela zwierzyła się kiedyś Jessice, że żyje na utrzymaniu Balthazara. Kiedy to mówiła, była pijana, a po jej twarzy spływały czarne smugi rozmytego łzami makijażu.

To takie upokarzające.

Jessica rozumiała, czemu Pam tak uważa. Młodsza kobieta nie powinna brać pieniędzy od starszego, bogatego mężczyzny, zwłaszcza jeśli z nim sypia.

Ktoś tak dumny, jak Pamela, normalnie nigdy w życiu by się na to nie zgodził. Ale musiała zostawić dumę w domu, z którego uciekła, gdzieś na pogrzebie młodszego brata, gdzieś ze swoją matką prostytutką.

Uciekła i w Nowym Jorku poznała Balthazara. Całkiem przypadkiem, w klubie, kiedy był tak pijany, że ledwo stał, właśnie przegrał w karty swój samochód i potrzebował kogoś, kto odwiezie go do domu zanim przegra willę w Hamptons. Dopiero rano, kiedy zszedł do kuchni, w której sie rozgościła, okazało się, że to ten Balthaza, sławny pisarz .

Tylko fakt, że mógł palić pieniędzmi w kominku sprawił, że po miesiącu związku zgodziła się do niego przeprowadzić i wręczyć sobie kartę kredytową bez limitu.

Pam, to nic złego. On się po prostu troszczy. Najwyżej kupi sobie dwie butelki whisky mniej.

Po tym wybuchu Pamela wydawała się pogodzona z sytuacją, jednak widocznie ten ból nadal gdzieś w niej siedział. Ból i strach, że mimo wszystkich starań, skończyła jak swoja matka.

\- Pam, kochanie. - Jess przygryza wargę, zastanawiając się chwilę. - Chcesz go zostawić pierwsza?

\- Nie. Ja go kocham - jej głos jest bardzo cichy.

\- Zakład Pascala.

\- Słucham?

\- Bardziej opłaca ci się z nim zostać, mieć nadzieję, że się uda i potem ewentualnie cierpieć, niż cierpieć teraz i potem myśleć, o zmarnowanej szansie - wyjaśnia.

Pamela patrzy na nią kątem oka.

\- Lubię twoją matematyczną logikę. Ale wiesz, że to nie takie proste, prawda?

\- Ale to zawsze jakaś podstawa, nie? - Jessica bierze Pamelę za rękę. - Chodź, pójdziemy do klubu.

\- Nawalić się? - pyta z nadzieją

\- Nie. Potańczyć. Endorfiny dobrze ci zrobią.

Po chwili wahania dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami i daje się wyciągnąć z salonu. Jess ma nadzieję, że nie zauważyła jak bardzo Balthazar nie zwrócił uwagi na ich wyjście.

Przed wejściem do kamienicy Dean i Cas wpadają na Jess i Pamelę.

\- Jess? - Dean patrzy na nią zaskoczony. Dziewczyna Sama rzadko wychodzi wieczorem, jeśli następnego dnia ma zajęcia od rana. - Gdzie się wybieracie?

\- Do BBT, panie władzo - odpowiada za nią Pamela.

Obie patrzą na Casa, który zachowuje się trochę, jakby chciał się schować za Deanem. W ciągu drogi był niemal odprężony, ale, gdy wysiadł z samochodu, znów spiął się, jak ktoś, kto czeka aż spadnie na niego cios.

\- Twój brat nadal siedzi na górze - uprzedza lojalnie Jess.

\- Wiem - mamrocze Cas.

\- Ale spokojnie, lekko wstawiony jest sympatyczniejszy.

Chłopak wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymywał.

\- Nie będziemy was dłużej zatrzymywać - mówi natychmiast Dean. Łapie Casa za nadgarstek i ciągnie go do środka. Nie ma sensu bardziej komplikować sytuacji. - Na razie, dziewczyny.

Kiedy wchodzą po schodach, Castiel odzywa sie nieoczekiwanie:

\- Gabriel nie pije.

\- Co? - Dean patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi, skonfudowany tym stwierdzeniem.

Cas kręci głową.

\- To, co powiedziała Jessica... Odkąd pamiętam, Gabriel nie wypił nic więcej niż słabe piwo. Po prostu udaje, że to robi. Bo tak mu łatwiej. Nie lubi być traktowany poważnie.

Dean nie ma pojecia, co zrobić z tą informacją. Widocznie do Casa dociera, że to dla niego trochę zbyt wiele, jeśli chodzi o rodzinne sprawy. - Przepraszam. Nie powinienem ci tego mówić. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś źle go oceniał.

\- Nie robi zbyt dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Ani dwóch następnych.

\- Jest trochę nieprzystosowany - wzdycha. - Ale to dobry człowiek. Po prostu czasem potrzebuje kogoś, kto przetłumaczy to na język reszty świata.

Mentalna notatka: Castiel ma skłonności do dramatyzmu.

Mentalna notka #2: Castielowi bardzo zależy na Gabrielu. Czuje, że ma u niego dług i jest opiekuńczy.

Uwaga: Trzeba być miłym dla Gabriela. Albo chociaż go tolerować.

\- Spoko, Cas. Nie mam zamiaru go pochopnie oceniać. Będę się zachowywać, nawet bez potępiającego wzroku Jess na karku.

\- Dziękuję, Dean. Bardzo mi na tym zależy, bo...

Urywa i nie kończy.

Bo?

Dean nie drąży, chociaż zżera go ciekawość. Ale nadal trochę obchodzi się z Casem, jak z ofiarą przestępstwa, znalezioną w ciężkim szoku.

Wchodzą do mieszkania i od razu uderza ich zapach przypalonego jedzenia.

\- Och, no dajcie spokój, Jess i Pam wyszły pięć minut temu! - krzyczy zirytowany Dean.

Jest głodny, a jeśli dziewczyny coś ugotowały, to nadawało się to już do palenia w piecu. I niczego innego.

Z kuchni wypada przeklinający głośno Balthazara, a za nim zanoszący się rechotem Benny.

\- Co wy, kurwa, robicie?! - Tak, głodny Dean, to zły Dean. Zły Dean stykający się z głupotą otoczenia...

\- To nie nasza wina - broni się Balthazar. - Pamela zostawiła chilli samo sobie i gdzieś poszła.

Dean wzdycha, jak męczennik za grzechy świata. Przypalili chill, bo żaden kretyn nie wpadł na to, że samo się nie pomiesza.

\- Czyli nie mamy kolacji, tak?

\- Mamy chleb - mówi Sam tryumfalnie, wyłaniając się z kuchni z paczką syfnego tostowego.

Powstrzymując się przed kąśliwym: wow, Sam, chleb, ale super, sam upolowałeś?, patrzy na nich z mieszaniną politowania i irytacji. Dzieci, cholerne dzieci, które nie umieją sobie zrobić kolacji.

\- Gdzie jest Gabriel? - pyta

\- W kuchni. Zaoferował, że coś ugotuje - mówi Balthazar tonem, świadczącym dobitnie o tym, że Gabrielowi należy się za to medal kongresu i złota gwiazdka.

\- Cas, wywleczesz braciszka z kuchni, żebym nie musiał oglądać jego buźki? - pyta Dean, odwracając się do chłopaka, który milczy niezręcznie.

Idź z nim, do diabła, pogadaj, a ja zrobię coś bez gabrielowych patogenów.

Castiel nie wygląda na przekonanego, ale idzie powoli w stronę kuchni.

\- Jeżeli chcecie, możecie skorzystać z naszej sypialni - oferuje Sam. - To znaczy, żebyście mieli gdzie pogadać spokojnie - zaznacza natychmiast. Dorastał z Deanem i szybko nauczył się, że żadnego potencjalnie dwuznacznego tekstu nie można pozostawiać z niedomówieniami.

Dean chciałby powiedzieć: głowa do góry, będzie dobrze, młody. ale przy niezręcznej ciszy, jaka zapadła, byłoby to irytująco głośne.

\- No już, moczymordy, do salonu. - warczy zamiast tego do reszty.

Benny i Balthazar patrzą po sobie i natychmiast wycofują się do salonu. Sam zostaje. Patrzy na Deana, lekko mrużąc oczy w sposób właściwy dla podejrzliwych suczy.

\- Dean, ale ty wiesz, że zachowujesz się jak Jess, nie?

Dean wie, ale uparcie to ignoruje.

Po tym, jak ich matka zginęła w pożarze, a ojcu odbiło, przez lata był dla Sama nie tylko starszym bratem, ale też obojgiem rodziców. Chcąc zapewnić mu jak najnormalniejsze dzieciństwo musiał nauczyć się niektórych rzeczy - prania, gotowania, płacenia rachunków i bycia odpowiedzialnym. To prawda - kiedy Sam poznał Jess - kobietę, która przejęła obowiązki w kwestii ogarniania faceta, który może był dojrzały, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie dorósł - Dean odbił sobie straconą młodość, zachowując się „niepoprawnie i niedojrzale", ale to poczucie odpowiedzialności nadal w nim siedziało. Tak jakoś się stało, że Castiel, pierwsza osoba od dawna, którą naprawdę chciał się zaopiekować, wywlekła je na wierzch.

\- Wiesz, upatrywanie we mnie swojej dziewczyny nie jest zdrowe, Sammy - parska.

Doskonale wiesz co mam na myśli, Dean

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Nie jesteś w moim typie - zapewnia. - Dobra, myślę, że już skorzystali z drugiego wyjścia i sobie poszli. Możemy coś ugotować.

\- To urocze kiedy udajesz, że wiesz do czego służą garnki i patelnie - mówi Dean, ale nie protestuje. Ostatecznie przyda mu się murzyn kuchenny do siekania cebuli.

Siedzą przy stole i jedzą kolację. Rozmowa Castiela i Gabriela się przedłuża i Dean powoli zaczyna się martwić. Jednak dzielnie uczestniczy w rozmowie o niczym i nie daje po sobie poznać, jak bardzo chciałby iść do sypialni Jess i Sama, skopać tyłek Gabriela (ot dla zasady) i sprawdzić jak czuje się Cas.

Wtedy Gabriel wraca - jego twarz wykrzywia uśmiech sztuczny, ale dobrze wykonany - jak u drogiej lalki.

Dean powstrzymuje się przed zerwaniem się z miejsca. Jednak Gabriel widzi jego nerwowe drgnięcie.

\- Spokojnie, kowboju, daj mu chwilę - mówi bezczelnie, mając gdzieś fakt, że tym razem nie są sami.

Dean tak bardzo, bardzo go nienawidzi, ale zostaje na miejscu. Chce czy nie, musi zaufać Gabrielowi w kwestiach Castiela tak, jak każdy zaufałby mu gdyby chodziło o Sama.

Zastanawiając się, jak długa jest chwila, wraca do jedzenia.

Po tym, jak sprzątnęli ze stołu, Gabriel wziął Bentleya Balthazara (Dean pozwolił mu na to tylko dlatego, że wierzył Castielowi, co do abstynencji jego brata), zapakował tam całą radosną ekipę i oznajmił, że rozwiezie ich do domów. Sam pojechał z nim - musiał ciągle wydzwaniać do Jessici, która radośnie pijana oznajmiła, że nie ma zamiaru wracać do domu, bo jest silną i niezależną kobietą. A Pamela zostaje z nią.

Tak czy inaczej Sam i Gabriel musieli je złapać i seksitowsko rozwiać ich fantazje, o niezależnym szlajaniu się całą noc po mieście.

Dopiero wtedy, Dean idzie do swojego pokoju, który tymczasowo jest pokojem Castiela.

Wcale nie jest zaskoczony tym, że chłopak siedzi na balkonie, skulonu, z kolanami pod brodą, a obok niego piętrzy się stos petów.

\- Hej Cas. - Dean siada obok. Wtedy zauważa, że policzki chłopaka są wilgotne od łez, a oczy spuchnięte. - Co się stało? Chcesz o tym pogadać?

Cas bez słowa kręci głową, po czym opiera ją na ramieniu Deana i zamyka oczy.

Dan obejmuje go i nie odzywa się. Skoro Cas nie ma ochoty rozmawiać, to Dean chce po prostu przy nim być.


	7. Chapter 7

Odkąd Cas pamięta, Gabriel nosił rękawiczki. Kiedyś zwykłe, najtańsze znalezione na bazarze, teraz drogie, z delikatnej, białej skóry. Zawsze było w tym coś niepokojącego - w świecie, w którym wszyscy znają swoje uczucia, ktoś, kto chce je ukryć, jest podejrzany.  
A jednak, Gabriel wolał znosić krzywe, nieufne spojrzenia niż dzielić się nimi z kimkolwiek.  
Kiedy usiadł obok Casa na brzegu łóżka Sama i Jess powoli i z wyraźną niechęcią zdjął rękawiczki, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic do ukrycia.  
\- Kopę lat, Cassie, nie? - nie wydawał się ani trochę skrępowany. W przeciwieństwie do swojego młodszego brata, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał być gdziekolwiek indziej.  
\- Gabrielu - wydusił z trudem Cas, uznając, że lepiej mieć już to za sobą. - Strasznie, strasznie przepraszam. Zachowałem się jak skończony, niewdzięczny dupek i naprawdę mi przykro...  
\- Och, zamknij się, szczylu. - Gabe wywrócił oczami. - Wiem, że ci przykro. Ty życie spędzasz na byciu przykrym.  
Zaskoczony Cas zamyka usta i patrzy na niego pytająco.  
\- Cieszę się. - Cas zmusił się do pełnego napięcia uśmiechu. - Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?  
\- Wiesz, nie widzieliśmy się kilka lat, miło, że uznajesz, że muszę mieć konkretny cel, żeby zaprosić cię na rozmowę... - Gabriel wywrócił oczami  
\- Przecież widzę, że masz konkretny cel - uświadomił go Cas. Znał go trochę zbyt dobrze, właściwie byli dla siebie nawzajem bardzo przejrzyści, chociaż inni ludzie uważali ich za dziwnych i skomplikowanych.  
\- To też prawda.  
Milczał przez chwię w bardzo nie Gabrielowy sposób, jak człowiek, który myśli zanim coś powie.  
\- Dobra, chcę żebyś jechał ze mną do Anglii. Załatwię ci szkołę i zamieszkasz ze mną, póki nie postawimy cię na nogi - oznajmił w końcu.  
Cas mógł się wcześniej domyślić, że o to chodzi (gdyby nie był tak skupiony, na wyobrażaniu sobie tego, jak starszy brat go zjedzie za bycie kretynem) ale nagle poczuł się osaczony. I winny.  
Nie chciał nigdzie jechać.  
Właściwie chciał zostać dokładnie tam gdzie był, w miłym, ciepłym i kolorowym mieszkaniu Deana.  
A mimo to czuł, że za bardzo nie ma wyboru, co budziło w nim jeszcze większy wewnętrzny opór.  
\- Gabrielu, nie mogę... - powiedział cicho, mając uczucie okropnego deja vu.  
Gabriel popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Dawaj, powiedz mi, że masz tu życie, którego nie możesz zostawić. Szkoła, rodzina, przyjaciele... - parsknął. - Serio, jeśli jest człowiek z niczym to jesteś nim ty, Cas - to stwierdzenie było tak samo okrutne jak przawdziwe więc Castiel nawet nie umiał poczuć się zraniony. - A ja chcę dać ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz.  
Nie było dobrych słów, które mogłyby wyjaśnić Gabrielowi, co czuł tak żeby nie zabrzmiało to dziecinnie i naiwnie. Sam w jakiejś mierze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien z miejsca przywiązywać się do ludzi, których znał od dwóch dni.  
Zawsze był zbyt ufny, jakby brutalne życie niczego go nie nauczyło. Ale nie umiał inaczej.  
\- Mam przyjaciół... - zaczął niepewnie  
\- Nie Cas - przerwał mu stanowczo Gabriel. - To nie są twoi przyjaciele. To dobrzy ludzie, których miałeś szczęście spotkać. Poza tym, nic o nich nie wiesz.  
Miał rację. Miał rację, jak cholera, ale Cas nie umiał przyswoić żadnej logiki. Nie na myśl o tym, że miałby nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Deana.  
\- To przyjaciele Deana, a on... - podjął kolejną, skazaną na porażkę próbę.  
\- Dean-o - westchnienie Gabriela było, jak modlitwa o litość skierowana do sufitu. - Widzę jak na niego patrzysz, okej?  
\- Więc rozumiesz, że...  
Dojście do słowa zasadniczo mijało się z celem, bo Gabriel wydawał się pewien tego, że nie usłyszy niczego odkrywczego. Możliwe, że dość słusznie.  
\- Oglądałeś Frozen, młody? - zapytał po prostu  
\- Tak. - Cas skinął głową. Właściwie nie pamiętał filmu za dobrze, tak samo jak okoliczności w których go widział.  
\- Więc wiesz, czuję się jak Elsa, której Anna po godzinie znajomości z Hansem oznajmia, że planują ślub.  
\- Ale Hans był zbyt idaalny. - Cas nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie ma na celu ta bezszenswona obrona, bo rozumiał, co Gabriel miał na myśli. Chyba po prostu w głębi serca bardzo chciał usłyszeć: "Masz moje błogosławieństwo młody, szczęścia na nowej drodze życia." I nosił rękawiczki, więc Anna nie miała pojęcia, co czuje naprawdę.  
Gabriel zbył to machnięciem ręki.  
\- Przestań, wiesz o co mi chodzi. Nie mówię, że Winchester na koniec filmu spróuje cię zabić tylko, że chyba działasz za szybko. Świat kopał cię całe życie i jak wreszcie spotkałeś kogoś, kto okazał ci serce, to od razu poczułeś, że możesz oddać mu swoje. To tak nie działa. - Złapał go pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Cas nawet nie zauważył, kiedy odwrócił wzrok. Pożałował też, że nie ma lustra, bo bardzo chciałby zobaczyć uczucia Gabriela. - Słuchaj Cas, bardzo cię kocham. I serio, nawet jeśli jestem złamasem, to zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko. Ale teraz oczekuję od ciebie dojrzałej decyzji. Nie odpierdalania Wertera.  
\- Chciałbym to po prostu przemyśleć - odpowiedział po chwili wahania. Chciał o tym porozmawiać z kimś jeszcze i to dopero uświadomiło mu, jak bardzo samotny jest. Nie miał swoich przyjaciół, miał przyjaciół Deana, którym przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że zdążył się w nim zadużyć.  
\- Litości. - Mimo wszystko, Gabriel uśmiechnął się i objął go. Cas nie musiał widzieć Barw żeby być pewnym wsparcia i miłości. Pierwszy raz od dawna. - Z resztą, słuchaj, ja nie mówię, że ty i Dean to sprawa stracona. Po prostu daj temu czas, okej? Kiedy wyjedziemy utrzymujcie kontakt. Jeśli coś miałoby z tego być, to wytrzyma próbę czasu. A może wy, nie wiem, poznacie się zanim się na niego rzucisz.  
\- Gabrielu, wiesz, że nie jestem z tych...  
\- Wiem, Cassie. Tak się droczę. - Gabriel poczochrał go i wstał. - Zostawię cię samego, okej? Żebyś wszystko sobie poukładał.  
Castiel z wdzięcznością skinął głową.  
\- Dziękuję Gabrielu. Za propozycję i za wszystko. I ja ciebie też kocham - powiedział niezręcznie, czując, że powinien to zrobić.  
\- Wiem - starszy brat posłał mu swój firmowy uśiech i wyszedł.

Dean nie wie ile czasu mija, kiedy tak siedzą obok siebie, on obejmując Casa, Cas opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Gabriel chce mnie ze sobą zabrać do Anglii - mówi nagle Castiel.  
"Och" samo ciścnie się na usta, ale przecież Dean Winchester nie mówi "och". Tak reagują baby.  
\- Pojedziesz? - pyta, bo to prawdopodobnie najodpowiedniejsza reakcja.  
Nie żeby jakoś bardzo zależało mu na odpowiedzi. Zwłaszcza gdyby miała być twierdząca. Mimo wszystko liczył na to, że Cas zostanie z nimi dłużej. Zdążył go polubić. I w jakiś dziwny sposób związać, trochę tak jak dziecko, które uratowało kota z ulicy.  
Przyniosłem go do domu, mamo, nie możemy teraz tak po prostu go oddać.  
Kiedy raz się o coś zatroszczysz zaczyna cię interesować jego los. Jest związany z twoim losem i nie możesz ich tak po prostu rozerwać.  
\- Nie wiem - przyznaje Cas z wyraźnym trudem - Myślisz, że powinienem?  
Nie.  
Nie jak cholera.  
\- Zależy, co dokładnie proponował.  
\- Chce mi załatwić szkołę. Mieszkanie. Może pracę - waha się - No wiesz, zająć się mną.  
Dean nie mówi, że sam chciał to zrobić. Wie, że Gabriel ma większe prawo do zajmowania się Casem. I zrobi to najlepiej, tak jak nikt lepiej od Deana nie zająłby się Samem.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś jechać, Cas - odpowiada, chociaż te słowa z trudem przechodzą mu przez gardło - To wielka szansa.  
Byłby pierdolonym egoistą, gdyby powiedział cokolwiek innego. A to ostatnie na co ma ochotę.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
Chłopak odwraca lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. Niemal stykają się nosami i Dean musi wstrzymać oddech, żeby nie zrobić niczego, czego potem mógłby żałować.  
\- Tak, Castiel. Myślę, że pierwszy raz od dawna ktoś naprawdę może ci pomóc i nie powinieneś tego zmarnować. Ostatniego razu żałowałeś.  
\- Ty mi pomogłeś, Dean. Naprawdę.  
To niczego nie ułatwia i Dean odwraca głowę, żeby wbić wzrok w nocne niebo i uspokoić dziko walące serce.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, Cas. Wiesz, pewnie tak i cholernie cieszę się, że to zrobiłem. Ale nie dam ci tego, co Gabriel. Poza tym, czuję się za ciebie trochę odpowiedzialny, więc muszę cię z nim wypchnąć. Wiesz, mam silnych kumpli, zapakujemy cię do samolotu.  
Cas prycha i niemal przypomina to śmiech.  
\- Dobra, to brzmi jak powiażna groźba.  
Po kolejnej dłuższej chwili milczenia, Dean przełamuje się i pyta:  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Nie - Cas kręci głową - Trochę. Po prostu dziwnie mi.  
\- W sensie?  
\- Wiesz, myślałem, że mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu - zaczyna niezręcznie. - To znaczy nie mam wobec ciebie jakichś planów po prostu, no, polubiłem cię. I myślałem, że może bedę mieć to szczęście i poznam cię lepiej. A tu dwa dni i... koniec.  
Dean czuje dokładnie to samo i to przynosi ulgę. Nie tylko on miał nadzieje. Więc nie jest aż takim frajerem.  
\- Jaki koniec? - parska, uśmiechając się. O dziwo nie całkiem wymuszenie. - Daj spokój, Cas, mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Nie będę musiał inwestować w gońca, który przepłynie atlantyk. Po prostu do mnie napisz, jak będziesz miał ochotę.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym do ciebie napisał? - to pytanie jest idiotyczne ale, jako, że Dean ma ochotę odpowiedzieć tym samym, nie wytyka tego.  
\- Jasne - zapewnia - Z resztą, rzucony na pastwę brytoli będziesz potrzebował towarzystwa kogoś normalnego.  
O ile to możliwe, Cas przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej niego.  
\- Dzięki, Dean.  
\- Dla ciebie zawsze, Castiel.


	8. Chapter 8

Mimo tego, że wyjazd Castiela był zaplanowany i nieunikniony, a Dean w pełni się z nim pogodził, pożegnanie jest ciężkie i nadchodzi zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

Ku zaskoczeniu zarówno jego jak i Castiela, następnego dnia, wieczorem w salonie małego mieszkania na brooklynie zjawili się nie tylko zmęczeni po dniu nauki z kacem Sam i Jess, ale też Jo z bardzo zadowoloną z siebie Charlie oraz skacowani Benny i Balthazar w towarzystwie równie skacowanej, co milczącej Pameli. Taka ilość ludzi mordowanych kacem, którym mimo wszystko zechciało się ruszyć tyłki znaczyła, że jest poważnie.

Mimo tego, że atmosfera jest nieco stypowa, Dean widzi, że z ust Casa nie znika cień uśmiechu. Niewyraźny i trochę spięty ale wciąż na swój sposób szczęsliwy. Nerwowo je ciastka, które Pamela kupiła, zbyt słaba żeby brać się za pieczenie, i wyjątkowo dużo mówi, jakby chciał szybko wyrobić roczną normę. Dean nie wie, czy to szczere czy z poczucia przyzwoitości ale miło patrzeć na Castiela, który pyta Jo o warsztat, dyskutuje z Charlie i Balthazarem o jakiejś książce i śmieje się z żartów Benny'ego. Ta rozmowa absolutnie nic nie wnosi do ich życia, ale przez nią Dean ma wrazenie, że będzie tęsknić za Castielem dużo bardziej niż po tych wszytskich sam na sam, kiedy mówili poważnie i osobiście. Chyba po prostu będzie brakować mu wszystkich okazji, w których mógłby go zobaczyć właśnie takiego.

Potem do mieszkania wchodzi Gabriel i pragnienie Deana, żeby mu przyłożyć, osiąga całkiem nowy poziom. Zwłaszcza, że mina Castiela rzednie tak, że pewnie nawet by go nie powstrzymywał.

\- No – mówi Gabriel na powitanie. – Komu w drogę temu czas. Spakowałeś plecaczek?

\- Tak, Gabrielu… - Castiel niechętnie wstaje z kanapy i patrzy niepewnie na swoich nowych przyszłych przyjaciół. Wystarczy dać im trochę czasu.

W końcu Pamela wstaje i przytula go mocno.

\- Trzymaj się, dzieciaku. Powodzenia na nowej drodze życia. – Uśmiecha się ciepło i staje na palcach żeby pocałować go w czoło. Jej usta zostawiają Liliowo-Cytrynowy ślad. – Pamiętaj, żeby zdrowo się odżywiać, jasne? Żadnych fast foodów, a jeśli już to Subway, bo dają dużo warzyw.

\- Tak, słuchaj mamy Pam. – Charlie sama go przytula – Dam ci mojego Instagrama, tumblra, twittera, snapchata, vimeo, maila i pinteresta. Odezwij się czasem.

\- Oczywiście – zapewnia, nagle znów niezręcznie, Cas. Na aż taką bliskość chyba nie był przygotowany.

\- Wyślij zdjęcia Londynu, koniecznie. Nigdy nie byłam w Londynie.

Dean cofa się pod ścianę i staje obok Gabriela.

\- Opiekuj się nim, dobra? – mówi w ramach czystej formalności, patząc jak Benny klepie Casa po ramieniu, a Balthazar i Jo wymieniają z nim silne, męskie uściski dłoni.

\- Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że nikt nie zrobi tego lepiej od ciebie, Dean-o, ale możesz być spokojny. – Gabriel dobitnie strzela balonem z różowej gumy. – Wiem, co robię. Wychowałem go.

Dean mu wierzy, ale nie całkiem ufa.

\- Będzie do mnie pisać – ostrzega, na wypadek, gdyby Gabriel miał zamiar okazać się takim chujem, jak Michael.

\- Och, mam taką nadzieję. A ty masz pisać do niego. Bo napuszczę na ciebie moich ludzi.

\- Ty nie masz ludzi, Gabrielu. Jesteś cholernym grafikiem, nie bossem mafii – zauważa Dean, uśmiechając się krzywo na myśl, o tym, jak wyglądałaby mafia kierowana przez Gabriela. Pewnie napadaliby na cukiernie i sklepy z okropnymi ubraniami.

\- A skąd ta pewność? Gdybym był, nie wiedziałbyś o tym. Byłbym w tym zbyt dobry.

\- Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę i cię aresztuję – parska Winchester.

\- Dean? – to Castiel, który właśnie wyswobodził się z niedźwiedziego uścisku Sama. Patrzy pytająco na Deana, jakby naprawdę nie był pewien, czy ten zechce się z nim pożegnać.

\- Oho, widzę moja kolej. Myślałem, że się nie doczekam. Jesteś rozchwytywany jak jakiś gwiazdor. – Dean uśmiecha się szczerze, chociaż trochę smutno i łapie go za ramię. Nikt nie wydaje się być urażony tym, że odsuwają się trochę na ubocze, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać. Tylko Benny szczerzy się, jak skończony kretyn i mruczy coś, na co Jo dźga go palcem pod żebrem.

Dean nie zwraca na to uwagi – przywykł do tego, że jego przyjaciel to skończony idiota.

\- Będziesz do mnie pisać? – pyta od razu Castiel.

\- Oczywiście, Cas. Przecież już to obiecałem. I nie, nie rozmyśliłem się. Jestem dosyć stanowczy.

\- To dobrze. Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknić. – Chociaż brzmi trochę jakby miał się rozpłakać, to nie robi tego. Wydaje się szczęśliwy – szczęśliwy, że wreszcie ma kogoś, za kim będzie mógł tęsknić.

\- Ja za tobą też. – Dean żałuje, że Castiel ma na sobie bluzę z długim rękawem, a on mundur. Mogliby po prostu dotknąć swoich ramion i patrzeć jak barwy swobodnie przepływają ze skóry na skórę, wyrażając więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

Po chwili wahania, decydując, że jednak nie umie ubrać kolorów w słowa, unosi dłoń i dotyka policzka Castiela. Może zobaczy to dopiero w lustrze w windzie – Złoty, Fiołkowy, Cytrynowy, Pistacjowy – ale poleci do Londynu, _wiedząc_. Ale nawet teraz, Cas chyba po prostu je czuje. Mocno przytula Deana, jakby nie miał zamiaru nigdy go puszczać i jest w tym dużo więcej intymności niż we wcześniejszych uściskach. Dean czuje na szyi jego ciepły oddech i po prostu nie może się powstrzymać. Licząc na to, że nikt nie patrzy, wsuwa dłoń pod koszulkę Castiela i dotyka gładkiej skóry na jego plecach, w miejscu, w którym zaczynają się Czarne skrzydła.

Musi go puścić zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

\- No już, jedźcie. Odwiózłbym was na lotnisko, ale mam nockę, a ostatnio Jody nie lubi mnie tak bardzo.

\- No nareszcie, myślałem, że dostanę cuckrzycy – wzdycha dramatycznie Gabriel. – Miałem pytać Jessice o insulinę ale…

\- Spieprzaj, Gabriel – parska Dean.

\- Mam taki zamiar. Cześć wszystkim! – Gabriel po królewsku macha towarzystwu i wychodzi z mieszkania, po drodze zagarniając ramieniem młodszego brata.

\- Na razie. Do zobaczenia – rzuca przez ramię Castiel, wreszcie wesoły. Na jego policzku wyraźnie odcinają się ciepłe Kolory.

Cas: Hej, Dean. Chciałem tylko dać znać, że dotarłem na miejsce.

Dean: Cas, na boga, tutaj jest środek nocy. Mam jutro pracę.

Cas: Przepraszam.

Dean: Nie masz za co. I tak nie spałem.

Dean: Czekałem aż napiszesz.

Dean: Jak ci się podoba Londyn?

Cas: Jeszcze nie miałem okazji dobrze go zobaczyć, bo padam na twarz. Latanie samolotem było zbyt ekscytujące, żebym mógł zasnąć. Ale, jak na razie, miasto wydaje się piękne. Ma swój klimat. Wiesz, chyba zostało w nim coś z wiktoriańskich powieści. Po prostu unosi się w powietrzu.

Dean: Smród Tamizy? Z tego, co pamiętam, to wtedy unosiło się tam w powietrzu.

Cas: Nie. Nie wiem, jak ci to opisać.

Dean: Spokojnie, żartowałem. Wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Cas: Myślę, że może mi się spodobać. Jeśli już przyzwyczaję się do zmiany stref czasowych. Jutro Gabriel zabiera mnie na zwiedzanie, chociaż nie wiem, czy będę miał siłę. Trochę mnie przytłacza ta nowość.

Cas: Właściwie nie powinienem pisać. Powinieneś spać, Dean.

Dean: Powininem. Ty też.

Cas: Masz rację.

Cas: Dobranoc, Dean.

Dean: Dobranoc, Castiel.

Cas: Byłem dzisiaj w nowej szkole.

Dean: I jak ci się podobało?

Cas: Jest mnóstwo ludzi. Prawie zapomniałem, jak wygląda szkoła. To chyba niemądre.

Dean: Szkoła czasem potrafi ssać. Nigdy jej nie lubiłem.

Cas: Dlaczego?

Dean: Nigdy nie potrafiłem się przystosować.

Cas: Myślisz, że ja też jestem nieprzystosowany?

Dean: Możliwe. Jesteś dość dziwny. Ale wiesz, w dobrym sensie. Po prostu, nie daj się stłamsić. Możne nawet poznasz jakichś fajnych ludzi, który pomogą ci przez to przejść.

Cas: Mam nadzieję. Na razie naprawdę czuję się dziwny. Nowy.

Dean: Nie martw się, zawsze byłem nowy. Wiesz, z ojcem ciągle się przeprowadzaliśmy i nie pamiętam czy do czasu Akademii Policyjnej siedziałem gdzieś dłużej niż trzy miesiące. Ale w razie czego, to olewaj ludzi. Gdyby byli nieprzyjemni. Chodzisz tam, żeby się uczyć, nie?

Cas: Masz rację. Tak czy inaczej, wszystko będzie lepsze niż to, co miałem zanim się spotkaliśmy. Tak myślę.

Dean: Zasługujesz na tę szansę. Jak z Gabrielem?

Cas: Dobrze. Jest dla mnie bardzo miły i kupuje mi mnóstwo rzeczy. Trochę dziwnie się z tym czuję, ale powiedział, że to tylko na razie. Od przyszłego tygodnia mam zacząć pracę w księgarni i się usamodzielniać.

Dean: Gratuluję.

Dean: Hej, czy mieszkanie Gabriela jest całe obwieszone jego pracami?

Cas: Tak. A co?

Dean: A nic, sprawdzam tylko, jak wysoki poziom samozachwytu ma ten dupek. Wygląda na kogoś, kto obwiesza sobie mieszkanie własnymi pracami.

Dean: Miałem dzisiaj podwójne zaręczyny.

Cas: Slucham?

Dean: Sam i Balthazar się zmówili. Dzisiaj oświadczyli się Jess i Pameli.

Cas: Myślałem, że Balthazar i Pamela są małżeństwem.

Dean: Nie ty jeden. Bo właściwie trochę są, ale teraz to będzie oficjalne i zalegalizowane.

Cas: Będę musiał im pogratulować. Ciesze się, że między nimi znowu w porządku.

Dean: Ja też. Kiedy Pamela chodziła wściekła, musiałem gotować. Wiesz ile trzeba stać w kuchni, żeby nakarmić tę bandę? Ale Balthazar wziął się w garść i ją ugłaskał.

Cas: Na ile zdążyłęm ją poznać, to kobieta z silnym charakterem. Przypuszczam, że nie było łatwo.

Dean: O tak. Trochę się biedak męczył. Skończył pisząc haiku o jej włosach. Wybaczyła mu tylko, żeby przestał.

Cas: Kocha ją?

Dean: Tak. Wszyscy to widzieliśmy, wiesz, Malinowy. Miło na niego czasem popatrzeć. Zwłaszcza, że to Balthazar. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nawet taki złamas jest zdolny do uczuć.

Cas: Faktycznie, to dość optymistyczne.

Cas: A co u ciebie?

Dean: Jakoś żyję. Wiesz, praca. Jest trochę lepiej, bo Jody mi wreszcie odpuściła. Chociaż nadal to dość stresujące. Nowy Jork to jednak złe miasto.

Cas: Złe?

Dean: Mam na myśli, dzieje się tu mnóstwo złych rzeczy. Czasem mam ochotę wynieść się na jakąś Angielską wiochę.

Cas: Nudziłbyś się.

Dean: Pewnie tak.

Cas: Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? O tych złych rzeczach. Może będzie ci łatwiej.

Dean: Nie, dzięki. Poradzę sobie.

Cas: Gdybyś miał ochotę, zawsze tu jestem.

Dean: Nie czuję się dobrze, Cas. Chyba jednak skorzystam z propozycji wygadania się.

Cas: Co się stało?

Cas: Dean?

Dean: Przepraszam, dawno nie byłem taki rozstrzęsony. Sam się mnie chyba boi.

Dean: Wiesz dzisiaj zostałem wezwany do kolejnej „przemocy w rodzinie". Ale było już za późno. Czasem mam wrażenie, że zwariuję, Cas. Jeśli zobaczę jeszcze jedno martwe dziecko.

Dean: I to nie dlatego, że jest mi żal. To znaczy, wciąż jest. Ale to ciągle to samo. Tylko moja złość rośnie.

Dean: Dzisiaj znalazłem martwego chłopca. Miał może sześć lat. Naćpana matka nadal próbowała go obudzić.

Dean: Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałem ją zabić. Za każdym razem, coraz bardziej chcę po prostu wyciągnąć broń i posłać tym pojebom kulkę. W raporcie napisałbym, że to była samoobrona.

Dean: Myślisz, że jestem złym człowiekiem, Castiel?

Cas: Nie, Dean, nie jesteś. Jesteś bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. Po prostu spotkałeś zbyt wielu złych ludzi.

Cas: Nie możez patrzeć na cudze cierpienie i, jako wojownik, masz ochotę wybrać walkę. Krwawą i prymitywną, ostateczne rozwiązanie. Ale myślę, że tego nie zrobisz. Nie przekroczysz granicy, Dean, bo nie jesteś taki jak oni. Jesteś silny i zawsze będziesz umiał oprzeć się prymitywnym instynktom.

Cas: Pamiętaj, że możesz zmienić świat na lepsze, nie łamiąc własnych zasad, dobra?

Dean: Dzięki, Cas. W ogóle, przepraszam, że do ciebie piszę, taki zalany. Muszę dziwnie brzmieć.

Cas: Nigdy nie przepraszaj za to, że do mnie piszesz, Deanie Winchester.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean nie miał pojęcia, że może się do tego stopnia zaangażować w organizację ślubu. Jasne, jako, że żenił się Sammy, to na pewno nie zlekceważyłby tego wydarzenia. Jednak nie przewidział, że będzie przeglądać oferty cateringu w przerwach na lunch, wozić Jess i Pamelę na przymiarki i brać udział w układaniu menu alkoholi z Balthazarem i Bennym. (Chociaż to ostatnie akurat było zabawne, zwłaszcza po godzinie degustacji.). Po miesiącu lekkich rozmów na temat „ślubu, który kiedyś tam się odbędzie" i miesiącu coraz intensywniejszego zapierdolu, żeby ten ślub odbył się przed czterdziestką Sama, Dean miał tej zabawy dość. Jednak życie nauczyło go dwóch rzeczy: jeśli coś ma być zrobione dobrze musi to zrobić sam, a jeśli coś ma być w ogóle zrobione, nie można tego zostawiać Balthazarowi.

Po drugie, zajmowanie się tymi wszystkimi pierdołami skutecznie odciągało go od dziwnego ucisku w brzuchu. Niecierpliwość. Tylko idiota mógł powiedzieć, że najprzyjemniejsze jest oczekiwanie. Dean ma serdecznie dość czekania na ślub. A właściewie na zaproszonego na ślub Castiela.

Nie mógł doczekać się aż go zobaczy. Chciał znów stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, siedzieć ramię w ramię. Patrzeć w niebieskie oczy, czuć zapach będący mieszaniną białego mydła i papierosów.

I, choć przyznanie tego przychodziło mu z trudnością, tak jak tęsknił Castielem, tak bał się spotkania z nim. Bo Cas się zmienił i to bardzo. Dało się to wyczytać z jego wiadomości. Z pewnością stał się bardziej towarzyski – Dean martwił się, jak poradzi sobie w nowej szkole, a tymczasem on miał już grupkę znajomych (Z jednej strony Winchester naprawdę cieszył się z jego szczęścia. Z drugiej nie mógł powstrzymać cienia irytacji na myśl o tym, że nie brał udziału w tych wszystkich rzeczach o których chłopak mu opowiadał. Szczególną ochotę na zgrzytanie zębami miał, czytając o ślicznej i mądrej Hannah.), a do tego, zaskakująco dobrze radził sobie w pracy z ludźmi. Nie przeżył szoku tylko wydawał się fantastycznie bawić, obserwując klientów. (Dean często miał przyjemność słuchać jego przemyśleń na temat pani, która przypominała swojego psa, pszczół, które musiały pogryźć jednego faceta, czy tego, jaka istnieje zależność między okładką książki a tym, kto ją wybierze.).

Przy okazji pobytu na starym kontynencie, odkrył w sobie zacięcie artystyczne. Może sprzyjała temu ta angielska atmosfera, może Artystyczna Aura Gabriela®, ale z dnia na dzień Castiel zainteresował się fotografią. Dean otrzymywał od niego codziennie jedno nowe zdjęcie – nie jakieś głupim selfie, tylko naprawdę dobrą fotografię, która nawet na kimś całkowicie pozbawionym zmysłu sztuki, robiła wrażenie. Z każdą wiązała się jakaś historia czy ciekawostka, którą razem umieli pociągnąć dalej, w bardzo długą rozmowę. Żaden z nich się na to nie silił (przynajmniej Dean nie miał wrażenia, że Cas pisze na siłę. Właściwie wydawał się coraz bardziej swobodny.), słowa płynęły nadzwyczaj gładko aż w końcu, Dean złapał się na tym, że każdą wolną chwilę spędza z telefonem, nawet jeśli teoretycznie w Londynie jest środek nocy. Koledzy z pracy żartobliwie pytali „kim jest ta szczęściara", której poświęca tyle czasu, ale nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Bliżsi przyjaciele doskonale rozumieli i powstrzymywali się przed komentarzem (oczywiście z wyjątkiem Benny'ego, ale on przewidywał komentować nawet własny pogrzeb.). A potem Jessica zaprosiła Jody na herbatę.

Siedzą w salonie mieszkania na Brooklynie, Pamela i Balthazar po dwóch stronach stoły, jakby chcieli stoczyć między sobą bitwę pod Verdun, a nie wziąć ślub, Jody spokojnie sącząc herbatę i Jessica, która patrzy w przestrzeń jakby to była kamera w _the Office_.

\- Balthazar, nie możesz zaprosić Uriela – mówi dobitnie Pamela.

Cas: Dean?

Dean: Nie za bardzo mogę teraz rozmawiać, jestem na spotkaniu.

\- Dlaczego nie? – Balthazar wydaje się śmiertelnie urażony tym, że ktoś kwestionuje jego męską decyzję

Cas: Jedno krótkie pytanie, słowo.

\- Bo go nienawidzisz!

Dean: Dawaj.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie mogę zaprosić go na swój ślub! Może zobaczyć, jak wygląda prawdziwy ślub i piękna żona.

Cas: Gabriel chce kupić Samowi i Jess poroże łosia na prezent poślubny. Myślisz, że im się spodoba?

\- Nie życzę sobie żadnego pisarskiego porównywania kutasów na moim ślubie!

Dean uśmiecha się lekko na samą myśl.

Dean: Będą zachwyceni.

Nagle czuje na sobie spojrzenie Jody.

\- Przepraszam – mówi natychmiast, chowając telefon. – Pilna sprawa.

Kobieta kręci głową.

\- Cholera, Winchester, czy ty się zakochałeś?

Dean mruga zaskoczony, ale nie odpowiada. W myślach analizuje to pytanie i sam je sobie zadaje.

 _Cholera, Winchester, czy ty się zakochałeś?_

Dzień, na który Dean od tak dawna czekał, okazuje się jednym z najgorszych dni w jego życiu.

\- Dean – Sam zagląda do pokoju, w którym jego starszy brat siedzi, dość tępo wpatrzony w na wpół pustą butelkę whisky. – Słuchaj stary, Gabriel i Castiel zaraz będą na lotnisku i potem kolacja…

\- Jedźcie beze mnie, dobra? – mówi pusto Dean. Nie ma siły na towarzystwo. Nie zniósłby ludzi i wie, że tylko zepsułby im zabawę.

Sammy wzdycha i siada na łóżku obok niego.

\- Chodź tu – mruczy, obejmując go ramieniem. Dopiero w takich chwilach Dean zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego braciszek spokojnie mógłby mierzyć się na gołe klaty z podrostkiem Grizzly i zastanawia się, kiedy to się stało – Powiesz mi, co jest?

\- Szkoda gadać. Rutyna.

\- Twoja rutyna jest cięższa niż rutyna innych ludzi – przypomina Sam. „Rutyna cięższa niż innych ludzi" to doskonałe określenie na codzienne stykanie się z przemocą i śmiercią, w terenie czy w raportach, naprawdę. – Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim, nie?

Dean doskonale wie, że Sam zniósłby dla niego wszystko. Pozwoliłby się zabrać do piekła w którym żyje jego starszy brat i trzymał za rękę. Byłoby dużo łatwiej. Jednak Dean nie może odciągać Sama od jego kolorowego życia i zabierać w miejsca, w którym Szarość i Czerń pochłaniają i duszą jak lodowata woda zalewająca płuca. I tak zawdzięcza mu dostatecznie dużo Kolorów w swoim życiu.

\- Wiem, Sammy. Ale nie chcę, serio. Dam sobie radę, a tylko zjebałbym atmosferę.

Sam kiwa głową, nieco zrezygnowany.

\- Jak coś to jestem, jasne? Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. Powiem reszcie, że masz zbyt dużego kaca, rzygasz i psioczysz więc cię zostawiłem – zapewnia, krótko łapiąc go za przedramię.

\- Dzięki, młody. Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć – Dean uśmiech się krzywo.

Kiedy Sam wychodzi Dean patrzy jak Veronese'a, Liliowy, Cytronowy i Turkusowy ściekają po jego skórze na poranione dłonie. Ukrywa w nich twarz i widzi tylko Czerń.

\- Przykro mi, Cas ale Dean serio źle się czuje – mówi Sam i widać, że naprawdę mu przykro i zrobiłby wszystko żeby sprowadzić Deana na lotnisko. – Ale do jutra powinien stanąć na nogi.

\- Jasne, rozumiem – mówi Cas spokojnie, chociaż na dno jego żołądka opadła lodowata bryła rozczarowania. – Na pewno nic mu nie będzie?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – zapewnia Winchester. Całkowicie nie umie kłamać.

Kolacja mimo wszystko jest przyjemna. Chociaż miejsce Deana jest boleśnie puste, Cas nie ma czasu zbyt dużo o tym myśleć - ciągle z kimś rozmawia. Nareszcie umie to robić i jest tak samo łatwo z Charlie, z którą dużo pisał, będąc w Londynie i z Kevinem, którego spotkał tylko raz. Czuje się dziwnie – wie, że w jakiś sposób stał się kimś „nowym", nowym lepszym Casem, który jest mądrzejszy, bardziej zadbany i bardziej towarzyski i inni to widzą. Jednak nikt nie daje mu odczuć, że jest obcy. Czuje się, jak członek rodziny, który ostatni raz wpadł w odwiedziny kilka dni wcześniej.

Nieprzyjemne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu cały wieczór, ale które uparcie ignorował, przypomina o sobie koło północy. Kolacja właściwie zmieniła się w kameralną imprezę i sporo osób – chyba wszyscy poza Samem i Gabrielem - jest już lekko wstawionych. Cas nie ma ochoty na alkohol. Staje pod ścianą, wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i otwiera komunikator. Nie ma żadnej wiadomości od Deana. Nie wchodził na chat od kilku godzin.

Castiel jest tym absurdalnie zaniepokojony.

Chowa telefon i idzie złapać Gabriela.

\- Co jest, Cassie? – pyta Surley, na widok ściągniętej niepokojem twarz młodszego brata. – Albo czekaj, niech zgadnę, twój chłopak nie odpisuje.

\- Tak – przyznaje niechętnie Cas. Wypowiedziane przez Gabriela nie brzmi to zbyt dobrze.

\- Dean-o jest dorosły, Cassie – zauważa spokojnie Gabe. – I może po prostu nie ma ochoty rozmawiać. Przecież nawet ja czasem nie mam ochoty gadać.

\- Ale… to Dean. – Cas nie wie, czy może ryzykować stwierdzenie, że go zna. Ale chyba zna. Tak mu się wydaje. Gdyby nie znał Deana Winchestera, nie czułby _tego wszystkiego_. (Gabriel miał rację – żeby Cas naprawdę zrozumiał, że nie może żyć bez Deana musiał się z nim rozstać i powoli, spokojnie, z dystansu poznać lepiej i jego i siebie.) – On chce porozmawiać ale boi się poprosić. Obarczać ludzi swoimi problemami – dodaje po chwili wahania.

Starszy brat nie wygląda na przekonanego ale w końcu po prostu wzrusza ramionami.

\- Dobra. Możesz wziąć mój wóz i do niego jechać – mówi, wręczając Casowi kluczyki do swojego kanarkowego Porsche.

\- Tak po prostu? – pyta z cieniem niedowierzania Castiel.

\- Tak, Cassie, bardzo mi przykro, ale twój posag zostawiłem w domu, więc nic więcej nie dostaniesz.

\- Dzięki, Gabrielu – uśmiecha się promiennie, co Gabriel zbywa tylko machnięciem ręki.

W Biały szum otaczający Deana wdziera się nowy odgłos: kroki. Potem otwierane drzwi, a potem głos:

\- Dean?

 _Cholera jasna_. To Cas. A on jest już podpity i w dość żałosnym stanie.

\- Hej Cas – mruczy, otwierając oczy, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Obraz rozmazuje się lekko, a Dean ma wrażenie, że łóżko jest absurdalnie wysokie i zaraz stoczy się z niego, co zapewne przypłaci życiem.

Chłopak kręci głową i, chociaż Dean nie widzi jego twarzy, jest pewien, że wyraża troskę.

p- Co się stało? – pyta Castiel, ściągając z szyi szary szal. Nakrywa nim lampkę nocną i dopiero wtedy zapala światło. Mdły blask rozjaśnia pokój i razi Deana, który mruży oczy i mruczy niezadowolony. – Przepraszam. Musiałem cię obejrzeć i upewnić się, że nic ci nie jest – tłumaczy natychmiast.

\- Jak widzisz, jestem cały – oświadcza Dean i patrzy na niego spod zmrużonych powiek. – Dobrze wyglądasz, Cas. Ładna koszula.

To głupie, bo koszula jest ostatnią rzeczą na jaką zwrócił uwagę. Najierw dostrzegł to, że Casiel zmężniał, rysy jego twarzy wyostrzyły się. Zniknęły worki pod oczami i niezdrowa, woskowa skóra – ciepłe kolory widać wyraźniej. Włosy ładnie przystrzyżono i układają się miękko, zdrowe i błyszczące.

I, chociaż to pewnie niemożliwe, jego oczy wydają się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie.

Chociaż koszulę też ma ładną.

\- Dziękuję. Gabriel pomógł mi ją wybrać. Wiesz, nie czuję się dobrze w tak eleganckich rzeczach – przyznaje Cas. Kuca przy łóżku i kładzie dłonie na kolanach Deana, patrząc na niego. – Nie zmieniaj tematu. Proszę. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

Winchester głośno przełyka ślinę i zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

Prawda jest zawsze najlepsza, ale nie wie, czy przejdzie mu przez gardło. To nic, czego miałby się wstydzić, ale wypowiedziane na głos słowa wskrzeszą obrazy, które chciał jak najszybciej utopić w alkoholu.

\- Proszę, Dean. Nie masz pojęcia jak długo czekałem na tę kolację, tylko po to, żeby znów się z tobą spotkać. I jak bolało to, że cię nie było. Myślę, że powinieneś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego. – Głos Casa jest spokojny i nie ma w nim cienia wyrzutu, ale Dean nagle czuje się winny.

A winny powinien się wytłumaczyć.

\- Po prostu chodzi o pracę. Kolejne złe rzeczy. Nie gorsze niż zwykle ale wiesz… sama myśl o tym, że są „kolejne" jest dobijająca.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć co to było? – pyta Cas, kciukiem rysując małe kółka na jego kolanie. Dean czuje ten dotyk intensywniej niż jakikolwiek od dawna.

\- Po prostu chłopak. Miał może dwadzieścia lat i całkiem naćpany zabił swoją młodszą siostrę – udaje mu się w końcu wyksztusić, skupiając się całkowicie na Błękicie oczu Castiela. – Mam dość Czarnych dzieci, Cas. Serdecznie dość tego, że nic nie możemy z tym, _dla nich_ zrobić – dodaje, garbiąc się pod ciężarem tych myśli.

Cas wzdycha i ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie (Dean ma nadzieję, że nie jest mokra od łez. Nie pamięta kiedy ostatni raz płakał i teraz to byłby wstyd.)

\- Nie uratujesz każdego, Dean. Wiem, że brzmię okropnie i chyba naprawdę spędzam za dużo czasu z Gabrielem, skoro to mówię, ale nie dasz rady. To straszne, ale zadręczając się, pijąc, nic nie zmienisz. Ale też uratujesz nikogo od Czerni, zamknięty w pokoju, wściekły na siebie i cały świat.

Dłonie, których dotyk Dean czuje na policzkach są przyjemnie chłodne w porównaniu z jego własną, rozpaloną skórą. Milczy chwilę, skupiając się na słowach Castiela, _na Castielu_. Na tym, że raniące, trudne słowa, wypowiedziane przez niego są prawdziwe, dużo prawdziwsze niż te, które Dean powtarza sobie za każdym razem, nawet jeśli brzmią dokładnie tak samo. Dlatego, że Castiel jest prawdziwy – ciepły, żywy, tuż obok niego jak potwierdzenie tego, w co Dean powinien wierzyć. Kogoś zawsze można uratować i to naprawdę piękne uczucie.

Powinien teraz coś zrobić.

 _Coś_.

Pocałować go?

Nie, jeszcze nie.

\- Rozbierz się – mówi, zaskakując tym nawet samego siebie.

Cas mruga szybko, wyrwany z krótkiego transu tą niezbyt subtelną propozycją.

Dean wymierza sobie mentalny policzek.

\- Mam na myśli, zdejmij koszulę. Proszę.

Chłopak waha się, ale wyraźnie ufa mu na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że nie zostanie zmuszony do seksu przez pijanego napaleńca. Siada na łóżku i zaczyna powoli rozpinać kolejne guziki, wyraźnie skrępowany, patrząc w ścianę. Wydaje się czuć przy tym tak nieswojo, że Dean niemal ma ochotę cofnąć prośbę. Jednak nie robi tego, zbyt zafascynowany stopniowo odsłanianymi fragmentami skóry. Pokrywają ją głównie smętne, ciemne Barwy i nie wygląda to dobrze, ale to wciąż ciało Castiela i dla Deana jest absolutnie piękne.

W końcu chłopak zrzuca koszulę z ramion, odsłaniając plecy i swoje Czarne skrzydła. Ich widok boli, ale w pewien sposób satysfakcjonuje – Dean wie, że nikt nie dotykał Castiela od chwili gdy sam pozostawił na wysokości krzyża dwa jasne ślady.

Ostrożnie wyciąga rękę i muska je palcami. Castiel spina się lekko, ale nie odsuwa od niego.

\- Spokojnie – mówi Dean. – Przepraszam. Po prostu nie umiem żyć ze świadomością, że wciąż je masz.

Cas kiwa głową i rozluźnia się pod jego dłońmi.

Barwy są fascynujące. Przykrywają Czerń, wdzierając się w nią i rozszarpując coraz mniejsze kawałki, pojedyncze plamki, które w końcu całkiem znikają. Dean patrzy na Pistacjową opiekuńczość, Zieloną nadzieję, Liliową serdeczność, Złotą czułość. Pomiędzy nimi prześlizgują się pełna obaw Eozyna, trochę zakłopotanego Lapis-Lazuli. Na ich tle wyraźnie odcina się Rubinowe pożądanie i czuje cień wstydu. Nie powinien…

Castiel drży jakby jego ciało przeszył prąd, jakby zobaczył tę Czerwień.

\- Przestać? – pyta natychmiast Winchester

\- Nie, to… dobre. Dziękuję.

Skinąwszy głową, Dean znów patrzy na swoją dłoń, spoczywającą na lewej łopatce Casa i sam zamiera.

Spod jego palców wypływa Malinowy.

To dlatego Castiel tak zareagował?

Czy jest możliwe, że poczuł, że Dean go _kocha_?


	10. Chapter 10

\- Sam, błagam…

\- Dean, cholera, nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Sam, daj spokój, on śpi.

\- Właśnie, Dean, on śpi. Nie będę obmacywał śpiącego Castiela. – uświadamia mu Sam, robiąc tę dobitnie suczą minę, wskazująca na to, że jest święcie przekonany o swojej racji.

Dean załamuje ręce.

\- Spójrz na niego, Sammy. Ty to widzisz. Ja to widzę. On też to w końcu zobaczy. – mówi, starając się nie brzmieć na tak zdesperowane go jak jest w rzeczywistości.

\- Że go kochasz? – Sam wypowiada _te słowa_ i Dean ma ochotę zatkać mu usta dłonią. Wprawdzie Malinowe plamy na plecach Castiela mówią same z siebie ale… no, mówią, więc nie ma potrzeby, żeby robił to jeszcze Sam.

\- Tak. Tak, dokładnie. A ja bardzo, bardzo tego nie chcę. – cedzi Dean.

\- Bo? Słuchaj, jestem pijany, ale nie aż tak żeby pomagać ci w spieprzeniu sobie jakiejś szansy na szczęście. Umówmy się, Kolory to jedyne co wskazuje na to, że masz jakieś uczucia. Jeśli teraz je przykryję, zaczniesz unikać Castiela jak ognia, nigdy mu o tym nie powiesz i, uwierz mi, to będzie bolało jak skurwysyn. Spali cię od środka. – wyjaśnia spokojnie.

Byłoby lepiej, gdyby był bardziej pijany i nie trzymał się tego swojego zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Wolę to, Sammy. Naprawdę, wolę się, jak to ładnie ująłeś, _spalić_ niż narazić Casa na swoje uczucia.

Młodszy Winchester mruga skonfudowany.

\- O czym ty pierdolisz, Deanie Winchester? – pyta niebezpiecznie głośno.

\- Ciiiszej. – syczy Dean, zerkając na Casa by upewnić się, że ten wciąż śpi. – Słuchaj Sam, Cas ułożył sobie życie w Londynie. Ma znajomych, ma szansę na dziewczynę. Szkołę i pracę. Ja jestem zgorzkniałym gliniarzem z Nowego Jorku. Jestem dla niego zdecydowanie za stary i zbyt toksyczny. Tylko ranię wszystkich naokoło… Nie byłbym dla niego żadną przyszłością. A, pomijając to wszystko, on na pewno nie czuje tego samego.

 _A ja nie mam czekać aż mi to powie. Albo, co gorsza, uda, że o niczym nie wie._

W oczach Sama pojawia się dziwny smutek.

\- To okropne, że myślisz o sobie takie rzeczy. – mówi, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Deana – To prawda, nie jesteś idealny i masz spory bagaż doświadczeń. I myślę, że gdyby jednak Castiel też cię kochał, to nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby być dla niego lepszą przyszłością. – Waha się chwilę – Ale chyba muszę uszanować twoją głupią argumentację, nie?

Dean z ulgą wypuszcza powietrze.

\- Dzięki, Sammy. Wiem, że to ci się nie podoba, ale tak po prostu będzie bezpieczniej.

Sam kręci głową i podchodzi do łóżka, żeby dotknąć pleców leżącego na brzuchu Castiela.

Smugi kolorów, których Dean nie rozróżnia w tym świetle, starannie przykrywają Malinowy.

Następnego dnia rano Dean zachowuj się jakby w nocy do niczego nie doszło.

 _Bo nie doszło, prawda?_ Zapewnia siebie samego Castiel. Winchester był pijany i załamany. Może nawet nie pamięta ich rozmowy.

Może nie ma co pamiętać? Często rozmawiali. Lekko, o codzienności, albo gorzko, zbierając siebie nawzajem do kupy, żeby następnym razem znów móc rozmawiać _lekko_ i Kolorowo. Nie było w tym nic złego – przecież nie żyli po to, żeby babrać się nieskończoność we własnej rozpaczy. Naturalna kolej rzeczy.

Teraz Dean znów wydaje się lekki, jakby skończył rozdział z opisem nocy i zaczął kolejny. Pojawia się w kuchni tylko na chwilę, żeby przywitać się z Casem, Jess i Samem, zrobić sobie kanapkę Empire State (która jest wyższa niż szersza i składa się z absolutnie wszystkiego.), porwać kawę i wyjść.

Cas powinien zrobić to samo, ale wciąż czuje, że zamknięcie chwili w której Dean dotkał jego Czarnych skrzydeł byłoby niewłaściwe. Bolałoby jak zdarcie skóry z pleców – tak po prostu zapomnieć o ciepłych dłoniach, miękkim, lekko zachrypniętym głosie, tym jak Dean dał wreszcie się namówić na spanie i pozwolił, żeby Castiel położył się obok niego. Ciepło powolny oddech i zaskakująco znajomy mimo tygodni rozłąki zapach.

\- Cas? Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś umierał na kaca, a nawet nie widziałam cię z drinkiem. – mówi Jess, kładąc przed nim talerz z omletem.

\- Ja… jestem tylko zmęczony. – Castiel niezręcznie odrywa się od kontemplowania struktury stołu i zaczyna jeść. Podobno najlepsze na świecie omlety Jess, wydają się pozbawione smaku.

\- Lepiej żebyś ożył do wieczora. – radzi dziewczyna dosiadając się do niego – Wiesz, prawdopodobnie zostaniesz zaciągnięty na wieczór kawalerski. Taki zorganizowany przez Balthazara. Sam nie jest zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony do perspektywy klubu, striptizerek, alkoholu i tego wszystkiego, więc przyda mu się inteligentne towarzystwo.

\- Też nie jestem entuzjastycznie nastawiony. – przyznaje Castiel, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi to zbyt nieuprzejmie. To i tak eufemizm jeśli chodzi o jego stosunek do dużych, głośnych imprez.

Jess głaszcze go po włosach w bardzo matczynym geście i chłopak wie, że to nie powinno wydawać się aż tak właściwe. Bynajmniej nie przypisał Jessice roli swojej matki, ale pogodził się, a wręcz przyzwyczaił do faktu, że dziewczyna ma wobec niego instynkt opiekuńczy. Nawet jeśli już nie jest tym samym chłopcem, którego Dean przyprowadził do ich mieszkania. Teraz jest tylko sobą – ma traumy, ma ciężką przeszłość, ma za sobą wiele cierpienie ale… _ma_ je. Dłużej nie _jest_ nimi.

\- W razie czego zwiniecie się wcześniej. Po godzinie Balthazar powinien być w takim stanie, że nawet nie będzie was zatrzymywać. – zapewnia.

\- Wierzę – wzdycha Castiel.

Dziewczyna kręci głową.

\- Wyglądasz tak, że nie mam serca ci mówić, że Gabriel wczoraj, a właściwie dzisiaj, prosił, żebym przekazała ci, że ma dla was plany.

Castiel zamyka oczy i czuje lekkie mdłości. Nie dlatego, ze nie chce się spotkać z bratem – po prostu nagle nie bardzo ma siłę na cokolwiek. Chciałby się zobaczyć z Deanem.

\- Zadzwonię do niego po śniadaniu. – zapewnia tylko i wraca do jedzenia.

Plany Gabriela obejmują, oczywiście, zakupy. Od kiedy Castiel znalazł pracę jego brat rzadko decydował się płacić mu za cokolwiek (nawet gdyby chciał, Cas by mu na to nie pozwolił) ale nie umiał powstrzymać się przed wciśnięciem go w idealnie stylowe ubrania za zdecydowanie zbyt wiele pieniędzy. A teraz jest ku temu idealna okazja – w końcu jutro mają być gośćmi na podwójnym ślubie. A na ślub w Nowym Jorku nie można iść przecież w garniturze kupionym w Londynie. („To sieciówki, Gabrielu. Wszędzie mają to samo…")

\- Jak poszła wczoraj twoja randka? – pyta jak gdyby nigdy nic Gabriel, oglądając purpurowy garnitur zdecydowania zbyt uważnie by Cas mógł czuć się bezpiecznie.

\- To nie była randka Gabrielu. – delikatnie łapie brata za ramię i odciąga na bezpieczną odległość od stroju, którego nie chce mieć na sobie.

\- Jak inaczej nazwiesz spotkanie z facetem z którym ciągle piszesz na które urwałeś się bardzo przyjemnej kolacji z przyjaciółmi? – nic nie wskazuje, że Gabe jest zainteresowany tą kwestią bardziej niż zielonym smokingiem ale kiedy Castiel odwraca wzrok żeby utkwić go w wielkiej szybie, czuje na sobie intensywne spojrzenie złotych oczu. Sprawia, że od razu ma potrzebę tłumaczenia się.

\- Dean jest dla mnie ważny ale nie ma w tym nic romantycznego. To czysto platoniczna…

\- Miłość? – kończy za niego uprzejmie Gabriel.

\- Relacja. – poprawia go natychmiast Castiel. – Przyjacielska, platoniczna relacja.

Jego brat wywraca oczami tak bardzo, że przez chwilę zapewne miał możliwość podziwiania wnętrza swojej pustej czaszki.

\- Jak chcesz. Nie będę ci się pchał z butami w życie, Cassie. Ale sprawa wygląda tak, że gdybyś przypadkiem miał zamiar się w nim zakochiwać, lepiej przypomnij sobie o tym zanim wyjedziemy, dobra? Bo jeszcze możesz coś z tym zrobić. A kiedy wrócimy do Londynu będzie trochę po ptakach, a ty udusisz się własnymi niewypowiedzianymi słowami… To brzmi ładnie, nie sądzisz? Może powinienem to podrzucić Balthazarowi…

Castiel kręci głową.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, najdroższy braciszku. Ale pamiętaj, że nic nie sprzyja rodzeniu się gorących uczuć tak jak śluby. I wieczory kawalerskie z mnóstwem alkoholu. O, zobacz ten garnitur. Pasowałby ci…

Na szczęście Castiel jest jedną z tych osób przy których Gabriel wie, kiedy przestać drążyć, więc więcej nie wracają do tematu Deana.

Wieczór kawalerski wygląda jak… cóż, wieczór kawalerski. Nie żeby Dean spodziewał się po Balthazarze czegokolwiek innego niż wielki klub, głośna muzyk, drogi alkohol i striptizerki.

\- Sam, nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że najbardziej odjebany wieczór kawalerski który odwiedzę to będzie _twój_ wieczór kawalerski. – mówi, patrząc na wijące się w klatkach tancerki.

Brat wymierz mu kuksańca pod żebra.

\- To nie _mój_ wieczór kawalerski, to wieczór kawalerski Balthazara. Po prostu zbiegły się w czasie. – mówi wyraźnie zakłopotany rozmachem imprezy, już rozglądając się za bezpieczną kanapą w kącie, gdzie będzie mógł się rozłożyć ze swoim laptopem.

\- O nie, tak być to nie będzie. – mruczy Dean i gestem przywołuje skąpo odzianą kelnerkę pokrytą Czerwienią, która krąży między gośćmi roznosząc drinki.

\- Napiją się panowie? – pyta dziewczyna, odsłaniając w uśmiechu idealnie równe, białe ząbki. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, widać jak ładna jest – złote włosy idealnie komponują się z napiętnowaną żądzą skórą, a błękitne oczy przywodzą na myśl koski lodu w mocnym drinku. Tak, ten odcień błękitu jest zdecydowanie piękny.

 _Prawie tak piękny jak błękit oczu Castiela_.

\- Z przyjemnością… skarbie. – starając się odgonić myśl o chłopaku, Dean zgarnia dwa kieliszki wódki i podaj jeden Samowi.

\- Nazywam się Baby Blue. Ale dla pana mogę być i skarbem. – dziewczyna puszcza mu oczko i odchodzi.

\- Ty to masz tempo. – zauważa Sam, zawieszając na chwilę wzrok na zgrabnej pupie kelnerki. – Dopiero weszliśmy…

\- Nie pierdol tylko pij. Musimy cię rozruszać bo wiem, że jak chcesz to potrafisz się bawić. – Dean stuka swoim kieliszkiem w kieliszek brata. – Za ostatnią noc twojej wolności, Sammy.

Mimo dość sceptycznego nastawienia, Sam uśmiecha się gdy piją kolejkę.

Dean odpowiada uśmiecham, czując jak alkohol szczypie go w przełyk. Dziś ma zamiar pierwszy raz od dawna nawalić się na wesoło. Zapomnieć o całym świecie, swoich problemach i po prostu dobrze się bawić.

Jak na wielu imprezach, rzeczy po prostu się dzieją. Ktoś pije, ktoś tańczy, ktoś się śmieje, ktoś krzyczy. Dyskusje, debilne żarty, zakłady, pijackie gry, anegdotki, wyzwiska, poklepywanie po plecach i flirtowanie z dziewczynami. Dean krąży gdzieś w tym wszystkim, zaliczając kolejne drinki, poznając nowych ludzi, witając się ze znajomymi.

Ostatecznie kończy na kanapie z pozbawioną swojego skórzanego stanika Baby Blue, która jest tak słodka jak jej imię i tak gibka na jaką wygląda.

\- Mamy dyplom z lap danece'u, wiesz? – mówi dziewczyna, odrzucając złote włosy do tyłu, żeby Dean mógł swobodnie całować jej pachnącą wanilią szyję.

\- Doprawdy? Nie dziwię się, sam bym ci go dał. – odpowiada, niezbyt tym zainteresowany. Właściwie nie jest specjalnie zainteresowany niczym poza znalezieniem jakiegoś pokoju.

\- Wiem, jestem niesamowita. – Baby uśmiecha się i kręci pupą, ocierając się o jego biodra

\- Jesteś, zdecydowanie. – zgadza się Dean, przesuwając dłońmi po jej wąskiej talii. Wydaje się taka drobna i krucha pod jego dużymi dłońmi. Mógłby bać się mocniej ją objąć.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie pocałować. – muczy wyraźnie zadowolona dziewczyna, prężąc się jak kotka – Inne dziewczyny czasem na to nie pozwalają ale ja naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko. – zapewnia.

\- Dziękuję… - nie zdąży dokończyć, że wcale nie ma na to aż takiej ochoty, bo Baby Blue przejmuje inicjatywę i sama wpija się w jego usta.

Prawie zapomniał jakie całowanie może być przyjemne. Miękkie, słodkie i gorące, sprawia, że tylko chcesz więcej. Zamyka oczy i chce się tym delektować jak najdłużej, powoli i delikatnie, bo tak powinno się zaczynać. Jednak dziewczyna jest agresywna, niemal od razu wpycha mu język do ust i szczypie zębami w dolną wargę.

Dziwnie zniesmaczony (nigdy nie przeszkadzały mu rozwiązłe, zdecydowane dziewczyny) Dean odsuwa się żeby przerwać pocałunek. Patrzy w oczy Baby Blue żeby wyjaśnić jej, że to nie powinno tak wyglądać ale nie jest w stanie wydusić słowa.

Jej oczy są takie niebieskie. To prawie idealny odcień błękitu.

Prawie.

\- Coś się stał, kochanie? – pyta słodko Baby. Teraz, chociaż w głowie mu szumi, a w uszach słyszy pulsowanie krwi, Dean zauważa jaki jej ton jest pusty i wyuczony. Sztuczny.

Patrzy na swoje dłonie pokryte Czerwienią. To tak naprawdę tylko czerwony barwnik, którym niektóre dziewczyny muszą się smarować, żeby uchodzić za bardziej ponętne i zakryć Szare ślady, które zostawia na nich życie.

 _Co ty chciałeś zrobić, Winchester? Uczyć dziwkę miłości? Pokazać Kolory komuś, kto zna tylko farby?_

To niewłaściwe. Obrzydliwe. Naiwne.

\- Dean?

To nie _ten_ odcień Błękitu.

\- Zejdź ze mnie. Proszę. – mówi, starając się brzmieć uprzejmie. W końcu nie jest zły na nią, tylko na siebie. Baby Blue zasługuje tutaj raczej na współczucie.

Zaniepokojona dziewczyna wygląda jakby chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale nie jest nachalna. W końcu nauczyli ją słuchać. Dean nie martwi się jej zranionym spojrzeniem – przejdzie, gdy tylko znajdzie następnego mężczyznę, kogoś, kogo będzie cieszyć jej ciało.

On musi znaleźć Castiela.

Castiel stoi na tarasie oparty o barierkę i pali papierosa. Któregoś z kolei. Desperacko stara się pozbyć obrazu Deana z Czerwoną dziewczyną. Nie wie czemu boli go to tak bardzo. Dojrzali, pewni siebie faceci jak Dean pewnie często miewają przygody z takimi panienkami. Ale z drugiej strony… to nie jest _jego_ Dean. Jego Dean nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego – może skutecznie udawać, ale Cas wie, że szanuje ludzi.

 _Jego Dean_. Skąd w ogóle przyszło mu do głowy takie sformułowanie. Dean nie jest _jego_. Na pewno nie tak jak Sam jest Jessici albo Balthazar Pameli. A jednak…

\- Cas?

Chłopak krztusi się dymem słysząc za plecami głos Deana. Odwraca się do niego, kaszląc i mrużąc oczy.

\- Dean? Co ty tu robisz? – pyta zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Wszędzie cię szukałem. – wyjaśnia Winchester podchodząc bliżej niego.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś z tą dziewczyną. – mówi, powstrzymując się przed dodaniem „cały wieczór mnie unikałeś, nawet nie chciałeś na mnie patrzeć. To _bolało_."

\- Nie jestem. Jak widzisz. – Dean pokazuje mu swoje czerwone dłonie. – Nie chcę tego.

\- Ale…

\- Posłuchaj, Cas. – przerywa mu stanowczo – Jestem pijany. Ale wiem co mówię, jasne? Po prostu potrzebowałem trochę więcej odwagi. Nie chcę Baby Blue ani nikogo innego. Nie chcę sztucznej czerwieni. Chcę ciebie. – Ostatnie słowa przychodzą mu z wyraźnym trudem więc nie mówi nic więcej – po prostu łapie Castiela za rękę i trzyma mocno. Między ich splecionymi palcami pełzną powoli Malinowe smugi. Powoli, pokrywają dłonie i oplatają nadgarstki, jak nierozerwalne więzy.

Dean nie musi mówić _Kocham cię._

Castiel nie musi odpowiadać _Ja ciebie też_.

Żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie jest dobry w mówieniu. Od tego mają Kolory. Zwłaszcza ten jeden, szczególny, który może dzielić ze sobą tylko dwoje ludzi.

Dean ma ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. Ulga jaką poczuł wiedząc, że nie jest sam, że Castiel odwzajemnia jego uczucia… tego nie da się porównać z niczym.

\- Przepraszam za ten wieczór. Za to, że znowu próbowałem uciec. – szepcze.

Chłopak kręci głową.

\- Znam cię, Dean. Rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś. I nie jestem zły. – zapewnia.

\- Czy mogę… - Dean unosi dłoń i delikatnie dotyka jego policzka.

Nie dostaje odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie ale to jak Castiel mruży oczy, wyraźnie rozkoszując się jego dotykiem traktuje jak przyzwolenie. Pochyla się i całuje go, chociaż wciąż trochę niepewnie.

To jest właściwe. Tak słodkie i gorące jak powinno być. Powoli, bo przecież nigdzie im się nie spieszy, uczą się siebie nawzajem. Dean wreszcie pozwala sobie na przeczesanie palcami miękkich, ciemnych włosów, przejechanie dłońmi po gorącej skórze na plecach, pozbawione wszelkiego skrępowania objęcie swojego Castiela. Podnosi go lekko i sadza na barierce, a chłopak natychmiast oplata go nogami w pasie i przyciąga jeszcze bliżej, jakby każda wolna przestrzeń między nimi sprawiał mu fizyczny ból. Powoli przyspieszają, pozwalając się porwać Szkarłatnej namiętności, która z niczym nie jest tak dobra jak z Malinowym, z niczym nie smakuje lepiej niż z pocałunkami Castiela.

\- Tak bardzo cię pragnę. – mruczy w jego rozchylone usta Dean, kiedy na chwilę odrywają się od siebie.

\- Wiem. – wzdycha chłopak – I uwierz mi, Deanie Winchester, niczego nie pragnę w tej chwili bardziej niż znaleźć jakiś pokój i spędzić w nim z tobą całą noc.

\- Ale..?

\- Ale – Castiel kładzie dłonie na piersi Deana i odsuwa go nieznacznie. – Chcę żeby to było właściwe. Chcę się z tobą kochać, kiedy ty będziesz trzeźwy, a ja nie będę w takim szoku.

Dean z trudem przełyka gorzką frustrację. Wie, że Cas ma rację. Jeśli mają iść do łóżka to _właściwie_ nie pod wpływem impulsu, naćpani własnym szczęściem, w porywie odwagi.

Patrzy w oczy, które mają kolor tego jedynego, idealnego błękitu.

\- Masz rację. – przyznaje i odsuwa się – Jedź do hotelu, dobrze? Zaproponowałbym ci wspólne spanie, ale boję się, że nie utrzymam rąk przy sobie.

Cas uśmiecha się szeroko i zeskakuje z barierki, żeby ostatni raz tej nocy musnąć wargami usta Deana.

\- Dziękuję. – mówi bardzo cicho – Dobranoc.

Na pożegnanie dotyka jeszcze ramienia Deana, zostawiając Malinowy ślad.

 _Kocham cię._

 _Ja ciebie też._


End file.
